Esclaves des Sens
by Mrs Boulette
Summary: Remus a un problème, il est trop coincé au lit, devinez qui se dévoue pour l'aider ? Mister Padfoot se transforme en professeur bien attentionné. SBRL of course WARNING Rating très élevé.
1. Prologue : Avant Propos

**Esclaves des sens**

* * *

**Auteur :** Mrs Boulette

**Genre :** Erotique/Romance/Humour

**Rating :** M (Triple M ou XXX au choix mdr)

**Couples :** Remus/Sirius

* * *

**Disclaimer :**_Rien n'est à moi ! Tout est à JK.Rowling et l'idée de départ vient d'un défi ! _

* * *

**Notes de môa :**_ Le défi m'a été trouvé par MissJaD Elle m'a dit que si j'arrivais à en faire une fic à chapitres et non un PWP, chapeau bas ! Alors je relève le défi pour mon plus grand plaisir de sadique et perverse. Oui, oui j'assume entièrement chuchote je sais, ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un PWP géant mais elle n'est pas sensée le savoir. _

* * *

**Dédicace :**_ A __**Tayplayrock**__ pour ses encouragements et son aide très précieuse (relecture et conseils), et à __**MissJaD**__ pour être toujours là quand j'ai besoin de délirer sur nos chouchous, qui traduit des fics géniales et qui m'a trouvé ce défi !! _

* * *

**Personnages inventés :**_ Taylor McPhee, Serdaigle de 7__ème__ année._

**Idée de départ du défi :**_ Remus est coincé au lit, Sirius veut le décoincer. _

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : **__**On ne peut pas être doué dans toutes les matières**_

- Quoi ?! Tu peux répéter ?

- Sirius, protesta James. Ca fait trois fois que tu le fais répéter, tu ne vois pas que ça le gêne ? Regarde, il est tout rouge !

- Merci de ton aide James, marmonna Remus.

- A ton service Moony !

- Euh… et si j'ai bien compris, ça le dérange ? s'enquit craintivement Peter.

- Apparemment oui, soupira Remus.

Depuis que Remus avait confié son problème à ses amis, il arborait une teinte rouge en permanence. Le regard de Sirius n'arrangeait rien. Celui-ci semblait choqué et indigné en même temps.

- En gros, si tu ne deviens pas comme il veut, il te larguera ? fulmina Sirius.

- Non ! s'écria Remus. C'est juste que… ben c'était pas le pied quoi.

- Ben change de partenaire alors ! Merde quoi ! C'était pas terrible alors monsieur décide que tu n'es pas assez doué pour lui ?

- C'n'est pas une question d'être doué ou pas Sirius, s'énerva Remus. Je suis coincé au lit ! Faut que je te le dise en quelle langue ?

- C'est lui qui t'as dit ça ?

- Oui mais je n'ai pas eu besoin de lui pour savoir que j'avais un problème !

- Un problème ? Quel problème ? Bordel Moony ! Si c'était nul avec lui, ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Il faut être deux pour faire l'amour non ? Il devrait se remettre en question cet abruti !

- Merci Sirius, grogna-t-il. Sincèrement, merci pour ton aide précieuse !

- Excuse-moi Moony. Mais sincèrement, cette fois ce n'était pas terrible, ça ne veut pas dire que tu as un problème !

- Et moi je te dis que j'ai un problème !

- Ok ! Restons calme, intervint James. Ca ne sert à rien de s'énerver.

- Tout ce que je veux, c'est des conseils !

- Il existe des bouquins sur le sexe homosexuel, répondit Sirius. Mais à part des explications sur comment tailler une pipe ou lubrifier ta queue, tu n'apprendras pas grand-chose.

Automatiquement, Remus se mit à rougir. Il commença à se triturer nerveusement les mains tout en baissant la tête, extrêmement gêné par les mots crus de Padfoot. Les garçons le regardèrent, amusés par sa réaction immédiate. Remus grogna pour leur signifier de ne rien dire même s'ils en mourraient d'envies, leurs regards ne mentaient pas.

- Si rien que ce genre de chose te fait rougir, je comprends ce que tu veux dire par « _c'était pas le pied _», finit par dire James, en rigolant.

- Arrête c'n'est pas drôle !

- Ce qu'il te faut c'est quelqu'un qui sait s'y prendre… pour t'initier tu vois ? intervint Peter.

- Quoi ? s'écria Remus, de plus en plus rouge.

- C'n'est pas bête, insista James. Il faut trouver quelqu'un qui puisse t'aider à ce niveau là. Les vacances de noël commencent dans trois jours, ça te laissera deux semaines pour… apprendre.

- N'importe quoi ! Je ne vais pas coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre pour apprendre à satisfaire mon petit ami !

- Et pourquoi pas ? insista James. Il t'a dit d'y remédier, d'essayer de te décoincer, non ? Quoi de mieux que d'apprendre avec quelqu'un d'expérimenté ?

- Admettons, abdiqua Remus. Et à qui je demande hein ? Qui voudrait m'apprendre à me décoincer au lit ?

- Moi, fit soudain Sirius, très calme.

Comme au ralenti, Remus se tourna vers Sirius, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Aussitôt, des images de Sirius et lui, complètement nus, s'imposèrent à son esprit. Rougissant, il prit une grande inspiration.

- Je… Sirius…

James et Peter semblaient étonnés également. Pas choqués, mais surpris par la proposition de Sirius. Il avait beau être officiellement gay depuis l'année dernière, ils ne s'attendaient vraiment pas à ce qu'il se propose comme ça. James lui lança un regard bizarre comme pour essayer de deviner ses pensées.

- C'est comme tu veux Moony, dit Sirius, toujours aussi calme. Je ne te force à rien. C'est juste pour t'aider et je ne pense pas que les deux hétéros, qui me regarde comme si j'étais un troll des montagnes, ici présent se porteraient volontaires, ricana-t-il.

- C'est… euh… gentil mais… non. On est amis et…

- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, le coupa-t-il. Ca sera l'aide d'un ami si tu veux. Je pourrais t'apprendre l'art du sexe, les jeux pour pimenter l'acte et ainsi, régler ton _« problème »_.

- Je me contenterai de ton magazine, répondit Remus. Mais merci Sirius. J'apprécie.

- Comme tu veux. Si jamais tu changes d'avis, tu me le dis.

Il prit le magazine dans sa malle et lui tendit. Remus le prit et rougit rien qu'en regardant la couverture.

- Oh tu déconnes Moony, on ne voit que deux mecs torses nus !

Remus fusilla Sirius du regard et cacha le magazine sous son oreiller. Pour clore cette discussion affreusement gênante, Remus leur proposa de descendre. Ca allait être l'heure de dîner. Proposition que James accueillit avec joie.

- Je pourrais manger un hippogriffe.

* * *

**Deux jours plus tard,**

Et, malheureusement, Remus dut bien admettre que Sirius avait eu raison concernant le magazine. Il n'avait pas appris grand-chose à part l'art de la fellation ou l'utilité du lubrifiant, il n'y avait rien.

Et il avait vraiment besoin d'aide. Déjà, sa première fois n'avait pas été terrible. C'était un moldu qu'il avait rencontré lors de ses vacances en Espagne. Ca avait été… Plat était le mot qui convenait le mieux. Agréable, certes, mais très ennuyeux. Mais Remus n'y connaissait rien, et il était trop timide pour tenter des poses ou gestes plus osés.

Il avait besoin de se désinhiber. Pour Taylor McPhee. Un beau Serdaigle de septième année avec qui il sortait depuis quelques temps. Deux semaines pour être exact. Ils avaient couchés ensemble une fois. Une seule fois, qui avait été aussi plate que sa première fois. Et Taylor lui avait dit que ça avait été bien mais que ça pouvait être mieux. Inutile de préciser à quel point Remus avait été mortifié. Et donc, il avait promis à Taylor qu'il s'améliorerait.

A vrai dire, il ne savait pas pourquoi il lui avait promis ça. Il ne l'aimait pas. Pas d'amour en tout cas. Il l'aimait bien, sans plus. Mais bon, dans son esprit, il n'avait pas le droit d'être amoureux. Alors, à quoi bon attendre le grand amour ?

Et, pour ajouter à son désarroi, depuis deux jours, il ne cessait de repenser à la proposition de Sirius. Il était diablement tenté, inutile de le nier, mais, en même temps, c'était un de ses meilleurs amis. Si ça se passait mal, ça risquerait de gâcher cette amitié. Ils seraient gênés en présence l'un de l'autre.

Mais, en étant totalement honnête, il devait bien avouer qu'il avait découvert son homosexualité en fantasmant sur son ami. Sirius était le genre à faire fantasmer une nonne pure et dure. Beau, drôle et ultra sexy, Sirius était l'idéal masculin de tous les gays et les filles de Poudlard.

Que devait-il faire ? Assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la salle commune, le regard perdu sur le ciel gris et orageux, Remus ne savait plus quoi faire. En étant clair, deux choix s'offraient à lui.

Le premier, dire oui à Sirius. Le laisser lui apprendre le b-a-ba du sexe et pouvoir satisfaire son petit-ami.

Le deuxième, prier pour qu'il se décoince tout seul et essayer d'arrêter de rougir. Il avait deux semaines pour y arriver, et quand Taylor reviendrait, il serait prêt. Enfin, il l'espérait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Moony ? s'enquit soudain Peter.

Le dit-Moony sursauta et se tourna vers son ami. Il tenta de ne pas rougir pour ne pas que Peter ne sache ses pensées.

- Rien, je regardais dehors c'est tout.

- C'est l'heure de dîner, tu viens ?

- J'arrive.

Il sauta du rebord et suivit Peter jusque dans la grande salle, où les attendaient Sirius et James.

* * *

**Le lendemain matin, **

Le hall était en effervescence. Des élèves, toutes années confondues, couraient dans tous les sens. Les vacances de noël étaient enfin là. Les sourires pleuvaient, ainsi que les chaleureuses accolades d'au revoir. Les maraudeurs, assis dans la grande salle, prenaient leurs petits déjeuners, indifférents à l'évènement.

- Ca va être chouette c't'année, s'enthousiasma Sirius.

- Ouep, acquiesça James. Pratiquement pas d'élèves, un château presque désert, j'adore. La seule chose que je regrette c'est Snivellus. Lui aussi il part.

Sirius et Peter éclatèrent de rire, tandis que Remus soupirait en levant les yeux au ciel. Il ne les changerait jamais.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait…

- Remus !

Taylor McPhee était entré dans la grande salle, et venait d'interpeller Remus d'une voix forte, interrompant la question de Sirius. Il se renfrogna en le voyant arriver.

- Voila monsieur je suis le dieu du sexe, grogna-t-il.

- Sirius ! s'écria Remus, choqué. Arrête ça ! Et James, arrête de rire ! Je ne veux aucune remarque sur lui. Taylor !

- Ah te voilà ! Je te cherchais ! Je dois y aller alors je voulais te dire au revoir.

- Au revoir, répondit Sirius, l'air de rien.

Il continua de manger, comme si de rien n'était, comme s'il n'avait pas le regard noir de Remus fixé sur lui. Remus finit par se lever et s'éloigna un peu avec Taylor, non sans lancer un énième regard tueur à ses amis.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? s'enquit Taylor en les désignant d'un bref coup de tête.

- Leurs règles, grogna Remus. Ne t'occupe pas d'eux. Tu m'écriras ?

- Bien sur ! Je pourrais aussi t'envoyer quelques surprises.

- De quels genres ?

- Des trucs très utiles qui pourraient t'apprendre beaucoup de choses sur… la chose.

- Oh.

Remus dut se mordre l'intérieur de la bouche pour ne pas rougir. Il acquiesça, gêné qu'il remette ça sur le tapis, alors que ses amis n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres à peine.

- En tout cas, j'ai hâte d'être à dans deux semaines. Tu vas t'y préparer ?

- C'est en cours.

- Parfait ! J'ai hâte alors !

- Moi aussi, mentit Remus.

Il n'avait pas aussi hâte, non. Il était terrifié à l'idée de ne pas être la hauteur. Taylor l'embrassa sur les lèvres mais, avant qu'il ne puisse approfondir, Remus se recula, rouge de gêne. Il n'avait rien contre les baisers, bien qu'il n'en soit pas vraiment fan, mais surtout pas en public. Il n'aimait pas ce genre de démonstration avec des élèves autour. Même si les seuls élèves c'était ses amis.

- Ok, sourit Taylor. A dans deux semaines alors !

Remus acquiesça doucement, encore rouge. Il le regarda partir, avec toujours cette question qui trottait dans son esprit. Que devait-il faire ?

* * *

**Le soir, **

Assis sur son lit, Remus était très stressé. Il se triturait les mains, les yeux fixés dessus, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autres. Il venait d'accepter la proposition de Sirius, enfin il avait bafouillé son accord pour être exact.

- Tu es sûr de toi ? insista Sirius, assis sur son propre lit, en face de lui.

- Je… Oui…

- Tu peux encore faire machine arrière Remus !

- Tu… tu ne veux plus ?

- Si bien sur. Je suis ton ami et je t'aiderai. Mais je ne veux pas que tu te forces ou que tu m'en veuilles derrière.

- Tu m'aides, je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'en voudrais.

- On ne sait jamais.

- J'en suis sûr Sirius. J'ai tourné le problème dans tous les sens. Tu es le seul qui puisse m'aider.

- Moony…

- Dis une seule fois que le problème c'est lui et j'annule tout !

- Okay ! J'ai rien dit !

- Bien… euh… on… je…

- On commence quand ?

- Ouais…

- Quand tu veux Moony.

- Je… On a deux semaines et… comme j'y connais rien euh…

- Ok. Laisse-moi le temps de régler quelques petites choses et on pourra commencer. Après-demain c'est bon ?

Remus, incapable de parler, hocha la tête, le regard toujours fixé sur ses mains. Ca y était. Les dés étaient lancés. La partie pouvait commencer. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge tandis qu'une impression étrange s'imprima dans son esprit. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'il venait de s'embarquer dans une grosse galère ? Sa conscience lui hurlait que tout ça finirait mal et Remus ne put que gémir d'appréhension… et d'excitation.

* * *

¤** A suivre…** ¤

* * *

_Je sais, c'est court. Mais c'est normal, rassurez-vous. Ce n'est que le premier chapitre. Il est juste là pour mettre « l'histoire » ou plutôt le semblant d'histoire en route. Une sorte de prologue en fait ! _

_J'espère que ça vous a plu. Pour ceux qui veulent la suite, je vous dis :_

_A bientôt pour le deuxième chapitre intitulé « __**Pourquoi le copiage est autorisé dans les dortoirs ?**__» !_

_Je tiens à préciser que tous les titres des chapitres ont été trouvés par MissJaD _

_Ja ne ! Gros bisous_

_Mrs Boulette _

* * *

**_ ESPACE PUB :_**

_Je sais que ce n'est pas autorisé, mais il existe en ce monde une contrée lointaine qui s'appelle FanFic-World, cette communauté de folles à récemment déménagé ici **http :// fanfic-world . fansforum . info / index . php** (enlevez les espaces)_

_Venez nombreux et nombreuses nous rejoindre et faire vivre la communauté ! Merci XD _

_Que la force Sessuelle soit en vous_

_Publié le 9 mars 2008, 69ème jour de l'année... bande de veinards ! Bonne fête Sessuelle à tous !  
_


	2. Leçon numéro 1

**Esclaves des sens**

* * *

**Auteur :** Mrs Boulette

**Genre :** Erotique/Humour

**Rating :** M (Triple M ou X au choix mdr)

**Couples :** Remus/Sirius

* * *

**Disclaimer :** _Rien n'est à moi ! Tout est à JK.Rowling et l'idée de départ vient d'un défi !_

**Dédicace :**_ A __**Tayplayrock **__pour ses encouragements et son aide très précieuse (relecture et conseils), et à __**MissJaD**__ pour être toujours là quand j'ai besoin de délirer sur nos chouchous, qui traduit des fics géniales et qui m'a trouvé ce défi !!_

**Personnages inventés :**_ Taylor McPhee, Serdaigle de 7__ème__ année._

**Idée de départ du défi :**_ Remus est coincé au lit, Sirius veut le décoincer._

* * *

**Remerciements : Vu que le bouton REPLY a disparu, j'ai répondu aux reviews sur mon blog. N'hésitez pas à y aller http : / / zazo.skynetblogs.be Si l'adresse ne s'affiche pas, allez sur mon profil, c'est le lien homepage.   
**

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : **__**Pourquoi le copiage est autorisé dans les dortoirs ?**_

**Deux jours plus tard,**

C'est un Remus encore plus nerveux que d'habitude, beaucoup plus nerveux, qui attendait dans la salle commune. Ce matin, Sirius lui avait dit que tout était prêt. Prêt pour quoi ? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

Alors il attendait. Sirius lui avait dit de l'attendre ici, qu'ils iraient dans un endroit tranquille après. La salle sur demande ou la chambre secrète des maraudeurs ?

Remus penchait plus pour la deuxième. Ca sonnait moins impersonnel. Mais, en même temps, la chambre des Maraudeurs c'était leurs coins à eux. Bon, ils se servaient surtout des canapés et non du lit, mais ça restait leurs coins à eux quatre.

Il n'était pas sur d'avoir envie de faire ça là-bas, tout compte fait. Il aurait du mal à y retourner après.

- Rem' ?

Celui-ci sursauta vivement sur son fauteuil. Il leva les yeux et vit que celui qu'il attendait était là. Devant le tableau, à l'entrée de la salle commune. Remus se leva en se concentrant pour ne pas rougir -tentative ratée bien sur- et s'avança vers un Sirius au sourire moqueur. Il marmonna un « sans commentaires » et le suivit en dehors de la salle commune.

Ce ne fut que quand ils passèrent sans s'arrêter devant le tableau de la salle sur demande, que Remus sut qu'ils allaient dans la chambre secrète. Il ne dit rien, ne voulant pas que Sirius croit qu'il se dégonflait.

Il le suivit en silence, tout en prenant de grandes -mais discrètes- inspirations pour se donner du courage. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que Sirius et lui allait faire ce soir. Allaient-ils directement passer à l'acte, ou allaient-ils y aller étape par étape ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas que Sirius s'était arrêté. Il ne s'en rendit compte que quand il lui fonça dedans. Le nez enfoui dans son épaule, Remus ne put s'empêcher de frémir en sentant l'odeur musquée de Sirius. Un autre truc qui l'avait fait craquer, son odeur. Sirius ne mettait pratiquement jamais de parfum. Juste une très discrète touche mêlée à son odeur naturelle, suffisait à faire chavirer tous les cœurs.

- On est arrivé, murmura Sirius.

Remus finit par se reculer et entra dans la pièce. Elle était telle qu'il l'avait vu la dernière fois. Sauf que cette fois ci, les lumières étaient tamisés. Il se retourna vers Sirius quand celui-ci referma la porte. Les yeux dans les yeux, Remus n'osait plus rien dire. Pas qu'il fut très bavard depuis ce matin…

- On y est, lança Sirius.

Remus hocha la tête en déglutissant. Il ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes, pour s'empêcher de craquer et prit une grande inspiration.

- Calme-toi Moony. Tu peux encore changer d'avis tu sais ?

- Je sais… mais ça va aller… c'est juste… faut que je me calme. Bon, reprit-il, qu'est-ce que tu as prévu ?

- Surprise, murmura Sirius avec un petit sourire.

_« Et il veut que je me calme ! »_ songea-t-il ironiquement. Il s'avança et alla s'installer dans le canapé.

- Ce soir, on va commencer doucement. Avant toute chose, il faut que tu apprennes à apprécier ton corps.

- Qu…Quoi ?

- Tu m'as très bien entendu Moony. Tu fais un sérieux complexes à cause de tes cicatrices et…

- Ya de quoi ! le coupa Remus, dont les joues se coloraient au fur et à mesure.

- Moi je ne trouve pas. Bref, ce soir, tu vas me faire un strip-tease !

- Quoi ?! Tu rigoles ?

- Remus, tu veux que je t'aide ou pas ?

- Mais… je ne pensais pas que… je…

- Que quoi ? Tu croyais que je me proposais pour te parler de la théorie ? Je ne suis pas doué pour la théorie mais pour la pratique, je pensais que tu l'avais compris.

- Oui mais… je n'ai jamais… euh… personne n'a jamais vu mon corps et…

- C'est faux Moony, répondit doucement Sirius. A chaque pleine lune, James, Peter et moi, on te voit nu. Pas entièrement, rajouta-t-il devant sa mine horrifiée. Mais on voit ton torse et tes jambes.

- Alors tu connais déjà !

- Oui mais le but c'est que tu apprécies ton corps !

- Tu perds ton temps !

- Je te parie qu'en deux semaines, tu seras capable de faire un strip-tease qui donnerait la trique à n'importe qui sur cette terre !

Remus se mit à rougir, sans pouvoir se contrôler. Sirius finit par se lever et ensorcela un disque qu'il avait déposé sur la petite table. Les premières notes de la musique commencèrent. Remus connaissait cette chanson. Elle était moldue. Hot Stuff de Donna Summer. **(1)**

Avant de retourner s'asseoir, Sirius en profita pour insonoriser et verrouiller la porte. Il se mit juste en face de lui et le défia du regard. Gêné au-delà des mots, Remus ferma les yeux. Il était là pour résoudre son problème. Ce n'était pas pour renoncer à la première difficulté n'est-ce pas ?

Il prit une énième grande inspiration et se lança. Après tout, il n'avait rien à perdre, tout à y gagner.

* * *

Plus loin, dans le dortoir des Gryffondor de septièmes années, deux jeunes hommes passaient leur temps en jouant aux échecs.

- Il est où Sirius ? s'enquit Peter.

- Parti faire un tour.

* * *

Il commença par sa cravate. Il la défit avec ses mains tremblantes, tout en fixant un point invisible. Tout mais ne pas regarder Sirius. Il avait trop honte, trop peur de son regard.

- Va plus doucement dans tes gestes Moony, lui conseilla Sirius. Le but c'est de faire mourir de frustration ton partenaire.

Remus trembla un peu plus en entendant cette phrase. Il retira sa cravate le plus lentement possible, tentant de maîtriser ses tremblements.

- Sirius je…

- Ok, on va faire autrement, temporisa Sirius. Je vais le faire en même temps que toi. Dès que j'enlève un vêtement, tu feras de même. Ok ?

Remus hocha la tête, un tout petit peu rassuré. Au moins, il ne serait plus le seul à se déshabiller, et il pourrait voir comment était Sirius complètement nu.

* * *

- Et il est où Moony ?

- Parti faire un tour aussi, répondit James.

- Oh… Ok.

* * *

Une fois sa cravate par terre, Sirius commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Tout doucement, comme pour faire durer le suspense. Avec sensualité et un regard à faire fondre le plus glacé des icebergs.

Un à un, les boutons cédaient laissant peu à peu entrevoir son torse hâlé et musclé -vive le quidditch.

Remus observait avec fascination le mouvement lancinant des hanches viriles.

Puis, il arracha sa chemise d'un mouvement brusque. Remus n'en revenait pas. Ses mains n'avaient même pas tremblés. Alors que lui, il était au bord de l'apoplexie.

Il laissa tomber sa chemise par terre, dans un léger bruit de froissement.

Sirius lui fit signe que c'était à son tour. Il déglutit, effrayé à l'idée de montrer son torse.

_« Bon allez, il l'a déjà vu après tout ! Qu'est-ce que tu risques ? »_

Il fit donc de même. Il déboutonna sa chemise doucement, cette fois-ci en le regardant. Enfin, pas tout le temps. Quand son regard se faisait trop insistant, Remus regardait derrière lui. Il fit céder les boutons et fit glisser sa chemise sur son torse pâle et souillé par les cicatrices.

Il n'était pas question qu'il fasse exactement comme Sirius, pour les mouvements de hanches. De un, il se sentait suffisamment ridicule sans en rajouter, de deux, il ne savait absolument pas danser ou bouger en rythme.

Il ferma les yeux alors que sa chemise rejoignait sa cravate, à ses pieds. Quand il les rouvrit, ce fut pour voir Sirius commencer à défaire sa ceinture.

* * *

- Alors ils sont… euh… Remus a finalement accepté… euh…

- Ouais…

- …

- …

- Et ils… euh… ils…

- Ouais…

- Oh… C'est bien…

* * *

Il retira sa ceinture, la faisant glisser doucement. Quand il s'attaqua à sa braguette, il recommença ses mouvements de hanches lascifs sans quitter Remus des yeux.

Tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, il défit les boutons de son jean, un à un. Soudain, il se retourna, laissant Remus admirer son enivrante chute de rein, et baissa légèrement son pantalon.

Il fit glisser le jean sur ses jambes bronzées et finement musclées. Un vrai délice pour les yeux et l'imagination.

Quand Sirius ne fut plus qu'en boxer, face à lui, Remus ne put s'empêcher de le détailler de haut en bas. De son visage ensorceleur à ses jambes magnifiques en passant par son entrejambe sacrément gonflé.

Pour éviter de trop fixer cet endroit, Remus descendit son regard un peu plus bas.

_« Tiens, il ne porte pas de chaussettes ? »_

- Je me suis dit que c'était inutile, lui répondit Sirius, amusé.

Remus rougit et balbutia d'incompréhension avant de comprendre qu'il venait de parler à voix haute.

- Hum… je…

- Allez Moony. Tu as fais le plus dur là.

- Ah bon, tu trouves toi ? ironisa-t-il.

- Ouais.

Remus souffla et posa sa main sur sa ceinture. Lentement, il en défit la boucle et la tira d'un coup sec, faisant sursauter Sirius.

Il prit énormément sur lui et baissa la braguette de son pantalon. Doucement.

Mais, comme il fallait s'y attendre, le pantalon -trop grand pour lui- tomba immédiatement sur ses chevilles. Pris de court, Remus laissa échapper un petit cri aigu et s'accroupit pour cacher ses jambes et surtout, son entrejambe.

* * *

- J'espère que ça se passe bien… je veux dire… Pour Moony…

- Je ne sais pas… pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Je veux dire… Moony est très timide. Alors ça doit être plutôt dur pour lui.

- Sirius saura le faire, je n'en doute pas.

- Faire quoi ?

- L'aider à être moins timide. Peter, c'est le but de tout ça.

- Oui je sais.

* * *

- Allez relève-toi Moony.

- Non !

- Remus, ne me force pas à venir te relever moi-même !

Remus gémit de désespoir. Il savait que Sirius était tout à fait capable de faire ça. Il gémit encore une fois, mais finit par se relever.

Aussitôt, Sirius, avec sa baguette, remonta son pantalon et le resserra pour ne pas qu'il tombe. C'était à lui de l'enlever. Maudissant mentalement son meilleur ami, Remus souffla et baissa, à nouveau, sa braguette.

Il plia les bords pour montrer le haut de son boxer puis le remit correctement.

- Lâche-toi Moony.

Alors, n'ayant plus rien à perdre, Remus tenta un mouvement de hanche -qu'il espérait sexy. A en juger par le regard appréciateur de Sirius, il ne devait pas être si nul que ça.

Alors il continua. Il fit abstraction de sa conscience et se lâcha. Il se laissa imprégner par la musique et se mit à se mouvoir doucement, lascivement, faisant déglutir Sirius.

Finalement, son pantalon tomba délicatement sur ses longues jambes encore plus pâles que son torse et, d'un coup de baguette provenant de Sirius, ses chaussettes disparurent.

Quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, il lui sembla qu'on pouvait cuire un œuf sur ses joues tellement elles étaient brûlantes. Et encore, ce n'était rien comparé à la sensation d'extrême chaleur qu'il ressentit quand Sirius commença à descendre son boxer.

Remus écarquilla les yeux. Il voulut détourner le regard, mais ce fut comme si ses yeux étaient bloqués. Fixés sur ses hanches, fixés sur la bosse qui déformait le fin tissu du boxer.

Sirius joua avec l'élastique, baissa son boxer de quelques centimètres avant de le remonter.

- Fais-le en même temps que moi Rem'.

Ne sachant plus trop ce qu'il faisait, Remus passa un doigt sous l'élastique de son boxer. Il copia ses gestes sur Sirius. Il le baissa puis le remonta, pour jouer sur sa tension nerveuse. Enfin, c'était plutôt la sienne qui était prête à éclater à tout moment.

Il se retint de gémir quand Sirius le descendit plus bas, dévoilant une fine toison brune. Remus fit de même sans se rendre compte de la flamme incandescente qui jouait dans les yeux de son ami.

Trop occupé à dévorer ses hanches du regard, Remus ne vit pas que Sirius était dans le même état que lui.

Puis, Sirius se retourna et retira son boxer, dévoila ses fesses qui paraissaient merveilleusement douces et fermes à la fois.

Il se retourna à son tour, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, et retira également son boxer. Ce ne fut que quand il se retourna, qu'il put voir le sexe du brun, fièrement dressé.

* * *

- Et tu penses qu'ils en ont pour combien de temps ?

- Dis-le si tu t'ennuies…

- Non c'est juste… les échecs c'est le truc de Moony. A quatre, on aurait pu trouver un autre jeu à faire, plus amusant que les échecs.

- Ils s'amusent bien en ce moment, crois-moi, rigola James.

- James !

Seul un éclat de rire lui répondit.

* * *

Voila. Ils étaient nus l'un en face de l'autre. Les deux jeunes hommes se dévoraient mutuellement du regard.

Encore une fois, Remus fut à court de mot. Qu'aurait-il pu dire ? Il savait que Sirius était beau mais à ce point là !? C'était tout bonnement indescriptible. S'il avait le droit d'être amoureux, il l'aurait été dans la seconde. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait plusieurs fois fantasmé sur lui, mais jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il était si beau.

Soudain, il prit conscience d'un fait. Il n'était pas le seul à être complètement exposé. Lui aussi, il était nu. Et, à part son torse et ses jambes lors des pleines lunes, il n'avait jamais exposé son corps ainsi. Les deux fois où il avait fait l'amour, c'était dans le noir. Il leva donc, très difficilement, les yeux de l'anatomie de Sirius pour observer son regard. Ce qu'il vit l'affecta plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulut.

Sirius le dévorait du regard. Jamais il n'avait vu un tel regard chez son ami. O grand jamais. Sinon, il en aurait fait des insomnies ou -au choix- des rêves très mouillés.

- Euh… je… bafouilla-t-il, troublé par l'intensité de son regard. On fait quoi ?

Sirius eut un petit sursaut, comme s'il sortait d'une sorte de monde parallèle. Il leva les yeux sur lui, comme déboussolé par sa question.

- Hum… quoi ?

- Ben on fait quoi maintenant ? C'n'est pas que je me sente con mais… je me sens très con ! marmonna-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse.

- Faut pas. Tu as un corps magnifique Moony.

- Bien sur. Et le Kneezle, il…

- Il ne met pas le chocolat dans le papier d'alu, le coupa Sirius, agacé. Tu la sors à chaque fois celle là. Bref, assis toi sur le lit.

Remus le fit, un peu anxieux à l'idée de la suite. Anxieux mais excité comme jamais il ne l'avait été -comme le prouvait son sexe, douloureusement gonflé. Sirius le rejoignit quelques secondes après, s'asseyant en face de lui.

- C'était si dur que ça ?

- Je sais encore m'asseoir.

- Je parle du strip-tease.

- Je… Je ne l'avais jamais fait… avant ce soir.

- Il faut une première fois à tout.

- Ouais mais c'est… Hey qu'est-ce que tu… Oh !

* * *

- Peter ?

- Hum ?

- Quand ils reviendront, ne demande pas comment ça s'est passé. Je ne pense pas que Remus ait envie de décrire tout ce qui c'est passé.

- Je ne suis pas sur d'avoir envie de l'entendre.

- …

- Pas que ça me dégoûte. Non. Mais… c'est quelque chose d'intime ce genre de trucs. C'est pas le genre de chose que j'aime entendre si tu comprends ce que je veux dire.

- Ouais. T'en fait pas, je comprends. A vrai dire, moi non plus, j'ai pas tellement envie de connaître les détails.

* * *

Remus fut, pour la énième fois de la soirée, dans l'incapacité totale de raisonner ou prononcer un mot. Sirius venait de poser sa main sur son sexe et commençait un lent et doux va-et-vient.

Luttant pour ne pas gémir ou produire d'autres sons -qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de produire, soyons honnêtes-, Remus ferma les yeux et renversa la tête en arrière, se laissant envahir par le flot d'émotions nouvelles qui envahissait tout son être.

Soudain, il sentit une décharge électrique au niveau de son cou. Sirius avait posé ses lèvres dessus. Il sortit sa langue pour le taquiner tandis que sa main s'activait toujours. Remus frissonna quand Sirius mordit -pas assez fort pour blesser- son épaule.

Alors que le rythme de la main de Sirius s'accélérait, celui-ci le mordit légèrement plus fort et Remus ne tint plus. Sa main, si experte en la matière, sa bouche, sa langue, il était en train de devenir fou.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre, il lui semblait qu'il était sur le point d'exploser et de bondir hors de sa poitrine.

- Laisse-toi aller Moony, lui susurra Sirius, à l'oreille.

Alors, Remus grogna et laissa échapper un long gémissement tandis qu'il se déversait dans la main de son ami. Il frissonna de la tête aux pieds alors qu'il découvrait le plaisir pour -lui semblait-il- la première fois de sa vie.

Reprenant son souffle, il ne se rendit pas compte que Sirius s'écartait pour attraper sa baguette de son autre main.

- Tu as aimé ?

Il hocha simplement la tête, encore chamboulé parce qu'il venait de ressentir. Jamais les attouchements qu'il avait reçus, ne l'avaient mis dans un tel état.

Ce n'est que quand il jeta un coup d'œil au réveil posé sur la table de chevet, qu'il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient là depuis une heure. Les minutes avaient défilées sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Il se redressa avec peine, encore tout tremblant. Sirius dut comprendre le message car il fit venir leurs affaires avec sa baguette.

Ils se rhabillèrent en silence. Remus, dos à Sirius, fixant le mur tandis qu'il enfilait sa chemise. Sirius, le fixant alors qu'il faisait de même.

- J'vais faire un tour aux toilettes avant, annonça Sirius d'une voix enrouée. J'reviens.

Remus prononça un vague 'hum' pour signifier qu'il attendrait. Il continua de se rhabiller, tout en se refaisant mentalement le cours de la soirée.

Ce ne fut que quand il entendit un gémissement étouffé, qu'il comprit ce que Sirius était parti faire. Il rougit automatiquement, tandis qu'une vague de culpabilité l'assaillait. Sirius l'avait amené à la jouissance mais lui, était resté frustré.

Il ne dit rien quand Sirius revint, quelques minutes plus tard. Il s'était rhabillé et semblait prêt à partir.

- Hum… Remus… Ta chemise est à l'envers.

- Oh !

Maladroit, Remus redéfit les boutons pour la retirer mais ses mains tremblaient trop. Il était partagé entre la honte et… la honte. Il avait tellement été secoué qu'il n'avait même pas fait attention à sa chemise.

- Attend je vais t'aider.

Sirius s'approcha et lui retira sa chemise. Il l'aida à la remettre et, quand il commença à fermer les boutons, il leva les yeux. Remus fit de même et, sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Sirius s'approcha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Juste un baiser, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un baiser. Pourtant, Remus en fut chamboulé. Il tenta d'y répondre, de façon un peu maladroite et Sirius s'écarta.

Mortifié, Remus baissa la tête. Même pour embrasser, il était nul.

- Laisse-toi aller Moony. Suis ton instinct. Ne réfléchis pas. Ne pense pas à « comment on fait ? » ou à « Est-ce que c'est bon comme ça ? ». Si tu te laisses aller, tout ira bien. Fais-moi confiance.

Alors, il redéposa ses lèvres sur celles de Remus. Et quand il y répondit, il fit comme Sirius venait de lui conseiller. Il arrêta de penser. Il ouvrit la bouche, ce fut le signal pour Sirius. Il introduisit sa langue et Remus se laissa aller. Il répondit du mieux qu'il put, suivant son instinct et ce fut magique.

L'un contre l'autre, Sirius descendit ses mains sur les fesses du châtain. Remus resserra ses bras autour du cou de Sirius et se colla encore plus contre lui. Il pouvait sentir l'érection de son ami contre sa cuisse, ce qui réveilla son propre sexe. Ils ne se séparèrent qu'au bout de quelques minutes, à bout de souffle. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Remus venait d'apprécier un baiser.

Il avait déjà embrassé bien sûr, mais il avait toujours trouvé ça bizarre. Ca faisait sans doute enfantin de dire ça, mais c'était la réalité. C'était comme si Sirius venait de lui donner son premier vrai baiser.

* * *

Ils rentrèrent ensuite à la tour. Sans un mot, ils avaient marchés côte à côte, en se jetant des coups d'œil furtifs, de temps à autre.

Quand ils entrèrent dans le dortoir, Peter et James levèrent la tête vers eux.

- Ah vous voila, fit Peter, faisant rougir Remus. On vous attendait !

- Euh…

- Peter en avait marre de jouer aux échecs avec moi et il avait hâte que vous arriviez pour faire un autre jeu, rigola James, coupant le bafouillage de Remus.

- On se fait une bataille de cartes explosives ? proposa Sirius.

- Oh non, se lamenta Peter. A chaque fois, les cartes m'explosent en pleine tête !

- Tu n'as qu'à pas te tenir si près des cartes ! se moqua James.

- Mais…

Remus n'écoutait plus. Il sourit, remerciant ses amis de ne pas chercher à savoir ce qui s'était passé ni ce qui se passerait sans doute plus tard.

Car maintenant qu'il avait mis les pieds dans le plat, autant y aller franchement. Il avait découvert le plaisir ce soir, et espérait que son apprentissage continuerait jusqu'à ce qu'il s'estime suffisamment doué pour donner du plaisir à son tour.

* * *

¤ **A suivre…** ¤

* * *

**(1)** Bon, cette chanson date de 1979 mais bon, ce n'est pas très grave si ?

* * *

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Je sais, je suis en retard. J'ai mis presque un mois à updater alors que la suite était déjà écrite depuis longtemps. Je n'ai aucune excuse. Bon à part cette semaine où j'avais la grippe plus une angine blanche mais avant...

Bref, voila ENFIN la suite ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !! Pleins de gros bisous les gens !! +

* * *

**Remerciements : Vu que le bouton REPLY a disparu, j'ai répondu aux reviews sur mon blog. N'hésitez pas à y aller http : / / zazo.skynetblogs.be Si l'adresse ne s'affiche pas, allez sur mon profil****, c'est le lien homepage****. **

Chapitre 3 : Comment pomper toute l'eau chaude en une heure ?

* * *

_Mis en ligne le 6 avril 2008. _


	3. Leçon numéro 2

**Esclaves des sens**

* * *

**Auteur :** Mrs Boulette

**Genre :** Erotique/Humour

**Rating :** M (Triple M ou XXX au choix mdr)

**Couples :** Remus/Sirius

* * *

**Disclaimer :** _Rien n'est à moi ! Tout est à JK.Rowling et l'idée de départ vient d'un défi !_

**Notes de môa :**_ Voir en bas !_

**Dédicace :**_ A __**Tayplayrock **__pour ses encouragements et son aide très précieuse (relecture et conseils), et à __**MissJaD**__ pour être toujours là quand j'ai besoin de délirer sur nos chouchous, qui traduit des fics géniales et qui m'a trouvé ce défi !!_

**Personnages inventés :**_ Taylor McPhee, Serdaigle de 7__ème__ année._

**Idée de départ du défi :**_ Remus est coincé au lit, Sirius veut le décoincer._

* * *

**Remerciements pour les reviews anonymes : **

**Tiibow, Crackos et Sunshine. **

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 : **__**Comment pomper toute l'eau chaude en une heure ?**_

**Le lendemain, **

- YEAH ! JE SUIS LE MEILLEUR !

- Oui c'est bon on a compris Sirius, soupira James.

- J'AI GAGNE !!

- C'est lourd là !

- Laisse Peter. Allez, tu vas bien le dire encore une fois non ? Pour le fun ! plaisanta Remus.

- JE SUIS LE PLUS FORT ! JE SUIS LE MEILLEUR ! JE SUIS ZE WINNER !! fanfaronna-t-il.

Puis, il s'écrasa sur son lit, hilare.

- Enfin, fit Peter, soulagé. J'ai cru qu'on allait entendre ça pendant toute la nuit !

- Ah non, ne lui donne pas d'idées, marmonna James.

- Sirius, continue et je te jure que je te mords !

Suite à la menace de Remus, Sirius se tut. Il souffla et inspira plusieurs fois pour se calmer avant de s'asseoir normalement.

- Et puis, c'est pas parce que tu viens de gagner une partie, que tu es le meilleur, fit remarquer James. On vient de jouer exactement 9 parties, et tu en as gagné _une_ ! Remus a gagné toutes les autres, et je ne le vois pas s'exciter comme un aliéné !

Pour toute réponse, Sirius lui tira la langue. Il finit par prendre les cartes et les redistribua pour leur dixième partie de cartes explosives.

Ils continuèrent jusqu'à l'heure du dîner.

* * *

Juste après avoir bien mangés, James incita Peter à aller explorer un peu le château, bien, qu'à force, ils le connaissaient par cœur. Remus sentit sa gorge se nouer, quand il comprit qu'ils les laissaient seuls, Sirius et lui.

La deuxième leçon était pour ce soir. A vrai dire, Remus ignorait combien de leçons étaient prévues. Sirius ne lui avait rien dit. Sans un mot, il le suivit quand Sirius lui fit un signe de tête. Ils allèrent à la chambre des maraudeurs, comme la veille.

A peine entré, Sirius verrouilla et insonorisa la porte. Puis, il entraîna Remus vers la salle de bain. Celui-ci se laissa faire, un peu intrigué et foutrement excité.

Après tout, l'expérience de la veille avait été fabuleuse. Alors il espérait que ça serait pareil sinon mieux ce soir.

- Tu ne me demandes pas ce que j'ai prévu ? s'enquit doucement Sirius.

- Tu me répondras ? s'amusa Remus.

- Non.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Sirius laissa la porte de la salle de bain ouverte, comme pour défier Remus, et commença à le déshabiller.

Remus eut un sursaut et, inconsciemment, il fit un pas en arrière.

- Reste calme, murmura Sirius.

- J'essaye, répondit Remus, en tremblant.

Sirius lui retira sa cravate, sa chemise -en prenant bien soin de lui toucher le torse le plus souvent possible. Remus ne dit rien, malgré ses joues colorées et ses mains qui tremblaient. Il se laissa faire, se concentra sur les mains douces de Sirius sur sa peau.

Soudain, un détail le frappa, il se recula donc, très gêné.

- Tout doux !

- La porte… elle… elle est ouverte ! bafouilla Remus.

- Je sais. Mais la porte principale est verrouillée, elle !

- Mais…

Pour le faire taire, Sirius se pencha et l'embrassa. Tout comme la veille, il n'écouta que son instinct et répondit au baiser.

Son excitation monta d'un cran quand Sirius s'attaqua à son pantalon, tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Sirius finit par cesser le baiser et termina de déshabiller le châtain.

Bientôt, il fut complètement nu, offert devant son meilleur ami. Et, bien qu'il rougisse comme une gamine, il se sentait beaucoup moins gêné qu'hier.

- Tu n'as pas mis de chaussettes ?

- Je me suis dit que c'était inutile, lui répondit Remus, avec un petit sourire. J'ai retenu la leçon.

- J'espère bien, susurra Sirius en lui lançant un regard charmeur.

Remus déglutit difficilement et se racla la gorge, pour cacher son trouble. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra brusquement alors que Sirius recommençait le même manège qu'hier. Il se déshabillait lentement, sur le rythme d'une musique entendu par lui seul.

Remus ne loupa rien. Ni les mouvements de hanches aguicheurs, ni les coups de langue sur ses lèvres pour se les humidifier -geste qui eut pour résultat une énorme rougeur sur ses joues-, et encore moins ses mains qui se baladaient sur son corps.

Il crut devenir fou. Il ne sut pas comment il y réussi, mais il ne lui sauta pas dessus. Il se contenta de le regarder, fasciné. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir -à nouveau- et de trembler quand Sirius fut nu devant lui.

Le brun se retourna pour allumer le jet d'eau. Il régla la température et fit un pas à l'intérieur de la douche. Il se mit face au carrelage, le corps courbé en une invite silencieuse.

Comment faisait-il pour être si décontracté ? Remus n'en savait rien. Lui, il n'arrêtait pas de rougir comme une collégienne et de trembler comme s'il était aux portes de l'enfer. Arriverait-il un jour à être si détendu comme lui ? A parler de sexe, ou faire face, nu, devant qui que ce soit, sans être intimidé ? Il en doutait sincèrement, mais il ferait tout pour réussir.

Sirius finit par tendre la main en arrière, attendant Remus. Celui-ci cessa de penser, et décida de se lancer. Il prit une grande inspiration et posa sa main sur la sienne. Il entra à son tour dans la douche. Immédiatement, Sirius le colla à lui. De cette façon, il était également sous le jet d'eau chaude.

Collé contre son dos, Remus sentit le désir monter en lui alors que Sirius avançait sa main pour la poser sur son torse. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur ce qu'il voulait.

Il hésita. Devait-il vraiment le faire ? Il ne l'avait jamais fait. Que ce soit avec Taylor ou son premier amant, ou qui que ce soit d'autre. Il ne savait même pas comment faire ! Enfin, si, il savait comment faire. Mais, ce qui était agréable pour lui ne l'était pas forcément pour les autres.

D'un autre côté, Sirius lui avait fait la veille. Et cela avait été très agréable. Alors, il devait lui rendre la pareille. Il allait faire du mieux qu'il pouvait et, après, Sirius lui dirait si c'était bien ou pas.

Décidé, Remus se tortilla pour libérer sa main. Puis, il prit les mains de Sirius et les plaça sur le carrelage froid. Il souffla dans son cou et se lança.

Il commença par caresser simplement son torse, laissant sa main se balader doucement. Il s'attarda sur son ventre plat, titilla son nombril et finit par remonter pour pincer ses tétons. Il sentit Sirius frémir tandis qu'il rejetait légèrement la tête en arrière.

Il laissa une de ses mains sur les tétons de Sirius, tandis que son autre main descendait plus bas, beaucoup plus bas. Il s'arrêta quand il atteignit la fine toison, hésitant sur la marche à suivre.

- Remus ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas si…

- Ton problème c'est que tu réfléchis trop, Moony. Laisse-toi aller. C'est ça le sexe. Ce sont juste des sensations. Pas besoin de réfléchir.

- Je sais mais…

- Si ça peut t'aider, fais comme quand tu te masturbes, souffla Sirius. Tu aimes ça non ?

- Oui bien sur.

- Alors ne réfléchis pas et fais exactement ce que tu te fais à toi-même.

- C'n'est pas la même chose.

- Si. Vas-y, Remus. Je te promets que je t'arrêterai si je n'aime pas.

- Promis ?

- Juré.

Remus inspira longuement et prit le sexe de son ami dans sa main. Il amorça un lent mouvement de va-et-vient, faisant haleter Sirius.

Il délaissa son torse pour que sa deuxième main rejoigne la première. Il accéléra légèrement le rythme tandis que l'autre main commençait à masser ses testicules. Sirius gémit longuement, grognant son plaisir.

Rassuré, Remus continua sa douce torture et accéléra encore le rythme de va-et-vient. Il se colla un peu plus à Sirius, frottant son pénis contre ses fesses.

Sa main s'activait de plus en plus alors qu'il enfouissait sa tête dans le cou de Sirius. Il lui mordit l'épaule puis lécha par-dessus. Ce dernier renversa sa tête sur l'épaule de Remus, complètement chaviré, alors qu'il poussait des gémissements rauques.

Remus continua pendant un long moment, alternant caresses lentes et rapides.

- Rem' je vais…

Sirius eut un long frisson tandis qu'il se déversait dans la main de Remus. Il poussa un long gémissement, qui chamboula complètement Remus.

Pendant quelques secondes, ils restèrent sans bouger, ni parler. Remus posa ses mains sur le torse de Sirius, et le caressa doucement. Il n'avait pas joui, et il en était très frustré. Mais, il ne voyait pas comment le faire comprendre à Sirius. Et puis, la veille, Sirius avait été dans le même état. Alors, il ne lui devait rien.

Sirius finit par se retourner et attira Remus contre lui. Il passa ses mains sur son dos, le câlinant doucement. Il pencha la tête pour la poser dans le cou du châtain. Il y déposa des myriades de baisers, faisant frissonner Remus.

Sirius attrapa le gel douche et en versa sur sa paume droite. Il frictionna le corps de Remus, doucement, sensuellement. Ce ne fut que quand il leva les yeux vers celui-ci, que Remus comprit qu'il attendait la même chose.

Sans rien dire, il prit le gel douche et en versa sur sa paume pour laver le corps de son ami, à son tour. Il piqua un énorme fard alors que ses mains descendaient sur ses fesses. Ahurissant, vu ce qu'il avait fait quelques minutes auparavant. Mais Remus était étrange comme garçon, et ce n'était pas Sirius qui dirait le contraire.

Il souriait, franchement amusé -à la limite de l'hilarité-, mais il ne dit rien. Il se contenta de le regarder. Il ferma les yeux un bref moment alors que Remus massait ses fesses. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là, qu'il se rendit compte que Remus était encore excité.

Alors, il décida de passer à l'étape suivante. Il n'allait tout de même pas rester bloqué à l'étape 'Je te touche, tu me touches' indéfiniment.

Il attrapa Remus par les épaules et le plaqua contre le mur. Etonné, celui-ci ne dit rien. Il tremblait un peu, mais Sirius comptait bien faire ce qu'il avait en tête. Il allait le rendre fou de désir dans le seul but de lui faire découvrir ce qu'était vraiment le plaisir.

Sirius se pencha pour l'embrasser légèrement, avant de dévier vers son cou, ses épaules, son torse et plus bas.

Il se mit à genou, ignorant le halètement de son ami. Il souffla sur son sexe sans le quitter des yeux. Il donna des coups de langue pour le faire languir.

Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Remus se tortilla en gémissant.

Quand il passa sa langue sur toute la longueur de son sexe, Sirius entendit clairement Remus grogner. Cela le fit sourire. Il adorait ce genre de son, encore plus quand il provenait de la bouche de Remus. L'entendre grogner -que ce soit de mécontentement ou non- avait quelque chose d'excitant.

Il repassa sa langue, joueur, juste pour l'entendre encore une fois.

- Sirius… gémit Remus. Je…

- Oui, Moony ? répondit Sirius, d'un air innocent.

- J'n'en peux plus…

- Frustré ?

- Hum, ne put que répondre Remus alors que Sirius venait -encore une fois- de donner un coup de langue.

Il finit par poser ses lèvres sur le gland de son sexe, lui arrachant un 'oh' de surprise. Il commença doucement, pour faire durer le moment, en suçotant son gland. Quand il sentit que Remus n'en pouvait vraiment plus, il engloutit son membre dans sa bouche.

Le corps de Remus fut parcourut d'un long frisson. Il gémit, la tête renversée en arrière, le corps courbé.

Sirius entama alors un ballet grisant avec sa langue, il l'effleura, l'enroula, le caressa avec une telle sensualité que Remus cria. Le corps en feu,il sentit ses jambes céder sous lui. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Sirius pour garder l'équilibre. Sirius caressaient délicatement ses cuisses du bout des doigts et Remus ne pouvait rien faire mis à part répéter 'Oh oui' comme une litanie sans fin.

Ça, c'était tout nouveau pour lui. Il n'avait jamais été attiré par ça, et ses deux seuls autres amants, ne lui avaient jamais fait. Et, maintenant, il le regrettait. C'était tellement bon. Cette langue chaude sur son membre le rendait fou peu à peu.

Sirius finit par entamer un va-et-vient assez rapide, le tuant d'une décharge de plaisir intense. Remus posa sa main dans les cheveux du brun, tout en suivant le rythme de sa bouche avec ses hanches.

C'était vraiment trop bon. Il sentait qu'il venait. Il n'allait plus tenir bien longtemps.

Comme pour lui donner raison, Sirius accéléra soudain le rythme. Remus poussa un long et fort gémissement alors qu'il se libérait dans la bouche de son ami.

Notant mentalement que Sirius était en train d'avaler, Remus frissonna violemment tandis qu'il essayait de se remettre.

Jamais encore il n'avait ressenti une extase pareille. Il se faisait l'impression d'être un novice. Bon, il l'était presque. Il avait déjà couché mais, jamais ça n'avait été aussi délicieux.

Sirius se releva, se colla contre lui et l'embrassa sauvagement. Remus enroula ses bras autour de son cou. Mais, quand Sirius voulut soulever les jambes du châtain, celui-ci paniqua et le repoussa.

- Ça ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Sirius.

- Je… Je ne suis pas prêt… déglutit Remus avant de sortir précipitamment de la douche.

- Mais… Je ne comprends pas Remus. Tu l'as déjà fait. Qu'est-ce qui te fait si peur ?

- J'ai pas envie c'est tout !

- Pas envie ? répéta Sirius, médusé. Mais… C'n'est pas possible ! Tu as aimé ce que je t'ai fait non ?

- Bien sur, répondit Remus, tout en se séchant d'un coup de baguette.

Il attrapa ses affaires et commença à se rhabiller. Sirius sortit à son tour de la douche, et attrapa le bras de Remus.

- Explique-moi Rem' !

- Rhabille-toi avant ! murmura Remus.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as peur de changer d'avis ?

- S'il te plaît Sirius, rhabille-toi !

Sirius le fit rapidement tandis que Remus allait dans l'autre pièce. Il le suivi, une fois habillé. Celui-ci était assis sur le lit, il se triturait nerveusement les mains. Sirius vint s'asseoir en face de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Moony ?

- Je n'avais pas…

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'avais pas envie Remus, le coupa Sirius. On a toujours été honnêtes l'un envers l'autre. Alors, dis-moi la vérité.

- J'ai peur ! avoua Remus.

- Mais tu as déjà…

- Ce n'est pas ça, protesta Remus, l'empêchant de continuer sa phrase. C'est juste que… je…

- Quoi ?

- J'ai peur d'être nul !

Sirius ne répondit pas. Pour cause, il était trop sous le choc. Il regardait Remus, les yeux écarquillés, n'osant croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- C'est insensé !

- Non ! Taylor m'a dit que ça pouvait être mieux ! Et même Michael me l'a dit !

- C'est qui Michael ?

- Mon premier… euh… tu vois quoi !

- Un autre abruti sur terre en somme.

- Sirius !

- Non, tu vas m'écouter Remus. J'en ai marre de ces conneries ! Pourquoi tu crois tout ce que ces mecs t'ont dit ? Pourquoi, _toi_, tu devrais te remettre en question et pas eux ?

- Parce que je sais que ça vient de moi ! Bon sang, mais tu as pu constater à quel point je suis frigide non ?

- Pour quelqu'un de frigide, tu as foutrement aimé ce que je t'ai fait !

- Bon d'accord, acquiesça Remus à contrecœur. Je suis disons… euh… coincé.

- Et d'après toi, on est ici pour quoi ?

Remus rougit violemment avant de baisser la tête.

- Je… je n'y peux rien Sirius… je suis nul !

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? D'accord, _ils_ te l'ont dit ! Mais tout le monde sait que les premières fois ne sont pas terribles ! Alors, ok, on ne fera rien de plus ce soir mais à partir de demain, on passe à la vitesse supérieure Moony. Si tu veux _t'améliorer_, il te faut de l'expérience.

Remus ne répondit pas. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Alors, il resta là, à trembler comme une feuille.

- Sauf si, bien sur, tu veux tout arrêter !

- Non ! s'écria vivement Remus.

Peut-être un peu trop vivement. Sirius arqua les sourcils devant sa réaction.

- Je suis là pour ça, murmura Remus. Juste… pas ce soir. Demain ok ?

Sirius hocha la tête avant de se lever. Il fit signe à Remus comme quoi il retournait au dortoir. Celui-ci se leva également, et le suivit, sans un mot.

Ils saluèrent James et Peter quand ils arrivèrent à la salle commune. Remus leur souhaita immédiatement une bonne nuit et monta au dortoir. Sirius soupira en s'affalant dans le canapé.

Peter finit par monter, devinant que James et Sirius avaient besoin d'être seuls. Une fois seuls, ils regardèrent silencieusement, se défiant du regard.

- Vous vous êtes engueulés ? s'enquit finalement James.

- Un peu, rien de bien grave.

- Je persiste à dire que tu fais une connerie Siri !

- Arrête James. On en a déjà parlé. Je dois le faire. C'est le seul moyen !

- Ça ne marchera pas.

- C'est le seul moyen, s'obstina-t-il. Si tu as une autre solution, vas-y ! Je t'écoute.

- Je n'en ai pas.

- Alors la discussion est close. Pour de bon cette fois !

- Je veux juste t'aider.

- Je sais Jamesie ! Mais ne t'en fait pas ! Tout ira bien.

Sirius monta à son tour dans le dortoir, laissant James tout seul.

_« Je n'en suis pas si sûr que toi Sirius » _songea-t-il avant de le suivre.

* * *

_**¤ A suivre… ¤**_

* * *

_Vous allez bien ?_

_Je sais je suis encore en retard... j'ai la flemme en ce moment, c'est grave !_

_Bref, vu qu'aujourd'hui c'est férié, j'en profite, j'ai vaincu ma flemme et je poste !_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, le prochain marquera une étape importante dans l'apprentissage de Remus haha ! Et je tenais aussi à vous prévenir, plus on avance, plus le rating TRES élevé se confirmera lol J'espère ne pas vous décevoir ! N'hésitez pas à m'en faire part !_

_Le prochain chapitre s'intitule : **Pourquoi les jeux de mains sont interdits à l'école ?**_

_Bye ! A la prochaine ! Gros bisous tout le monde !_

* * *

_Mis en ligne le 01/05/2008. _


	4. Leçon numéro 3

**Esclaves des sens**

* * *

**Auteur :** Mrs Boulette

**Genre :** Erotique/Humour

**Rating :** M (Triple M ou XXX au choix mdr)

**Couples :** Remus/Sirius

* * *

**Disclaimer :** _Rien n'est à moi ! Tout est à JK.Rowling et l'idée de départ vient d'un défi !_

**Dédicace :**_ A __**Tayplayrock **__pour ses encouragements et son aide très précieuse (relecture et conseils), et à __**MissJaD**__ pour être toujours là quand j'ai besoin de délirer sur nos chouchous, qui traduit des fics géniales et qui m'a trouvé ce défi !!_

**Personnages inventés :**_ Taylor McPhee, Serdaigle de 7__ème__ année._

**Idée de départ du défi :**_ Remus est coincé au lit, Sirius veut le décoincer._

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 : **__**Pourquoi les jeux de mains sont interdits à l'école ?**_

**Le lendemain matin,**

Après une nuit agitée, Remus ne s'était toujours pas fait à l'idée que ce soir, Sirius et lui allaient franchir une étape importante.

Il était vraiment terrifié à l'idée que même Sirius, considéré comme un dieu au plumard, lui dise qu'il était nul. Comment allait-il faire pour satisfaire son petit-ami s'il était irrécupérable ?

Le nez plongé dans son bol de céréales, il ne leva pas les yeux quand Sirius et James s'installèrent en face de lui.

La grande salle était pratiquement vide. Il ne restait que peu d'élèves à Poudlard. Quelques cinquièmes et sixièmes années principalement.

Peter, qui était derrière James et Sirius, fit le tour pour s'affaler à côté de Remus. Encore à moitié endormi, il ne fit pas attention à l'étrange ambiance qui régnait au sein du groupe. Il se servit des céréales, sans remarquer que Sirius était, à l'instar de Remus, plongé dans la contemplation de son bol tandis que James les regardait tour à tour, d'un air sincèrement agacé.

Ce fut l'arrivée des hiboux qui le réveilla complètement, quand un paquet tomba sur sa tête. Il jura contre ce foutu hibou qui ne savait pas viser avant de regarder le dit-paquet.

- C'n'est même pas pour moi en plus ! Foutu hibou ! grogna Peter, de mauvais poil.

- C'est pour qui ? s'enquit James.

- Remus !

Celui-ci releva la tête, surpris. Il prit le paquet que lui tendait Peter, en ignorant le regard de Sirius. Il reconnut tout de suite l'écriture. Gêné, il le posa à côté de lui et continua son petit-déjeuner.

- Tu ne l'ouvres pas ? s'enquit James.

- Je… Je l'ouvrirai plus tard !

- C'est de Taylor c'est ça ? insista Peter.

- Allez te fais pas prier Remus, fit James après le bref hochement de tête du châtain. On veut savoir ce qu'il te dit.

Tout en soupirant, Remus ouvrit le paquet et en sortit un parchemin. James lui prit des mains avant qu'il puisse la lire.

- James !

- Je vais te la rendre ! Je veux juste savoir ce qu'il te dit !

James la lut donc. Il manqua de s'étouffer plusieurs fois d'affilées.

- Quoi ? s'excita Peter. Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

- Arrêtez les gars, gémit Remus, tout rouge.

- Alors il commence par _« Bonjour mon Remus »_ C'est… euh… mignon. Un peu possessif mais mignon. Ensuite, il dit _« Mes vacances sont géniales bla bla mais il me manque une chose. Toi ! »_ Depuis quand t'es une _**chose**_ Moony ?

- C'n'est pas ce qu'il voulait dire, le défendit Remus. C'est juste une façon de parler.

- Très bien. Je continue. _« Je n'arrête pas de penser à nos retrouvailles qui, je l'espère, seront à la hauteur de mes espérances. »_ _**Ses**_ espérances ? Wow, il ne doute de rien celui-là !

- James !

- Ensuite. _« Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais avec tes amis, mais j'espère que tu as un peu de temps pour penser à moi et, plus particulièrement, à ton problème. »_ _**Ton**_ problème ? Parce que lui il n'en a pas peut-être ?

- JAMES !

- Ok ! Reste calme Remus. Bon il te décrit ses vacances au jour le jour. Mon dieu, c'est carrément son journal intime qu'il t'a envoyé.

Peter ricana avec James. Sirius, lui ne rigolait pas. Les sourcils froncés, il était occupé à massacrer ses céréales avec sa petite cuillère.

- Ah ! _« Les garçons ne sont pas mal non plus. Ils ont tous la dernière coupe de cheveux à la mode, court et en brosse. Tu devrais couper les tiens pareils, je suis sûr que ça t'irait très bien ! Ils sont beaucoup trop longs ! »_ N'importe quoi. En bref, ce n'est pas un pro de la subt… REMUS !

Celui-ci sursauta, alors qu'il avait la main dans ses cheveux comme pour en vérifier la longueur.

- Tu ne vas pas faire ce qu'il te dit quand même ? s'exclama James d'un air choqué. Si tu aimes tes cheveux comme ça, tu les garderas comme ça ! Bon sang, pourquoi tu …

- C'est bon James. Merci je crois que j'ai compris, grogna Remus. Je peux récupérer ma lettre maintenant ?

- Attend, il me reste un petit paragraphe. Ah, fit-il après avoir lu, il t'envoie quelque chose qui pourra t'aider à régler ton problème.

Remus regarda dans le paquet et y trouva un carnet à la couverture vierge. Il l'ouvrit au milieu, pour le refermer aussitôt.

- C'est quoi ? s'enquit Peter.

- Un manuel sur l'art du sexe homosexuel, répondit James, gênant encore plus Remus. Je suppose que les illustrations sont enchantées non ? Elles bougent ?

Remus hocha la tête avant de se lever et de regrouper le tout. Il salua ses amis et sortit en toute vitesse de la grande salle. Peter se re-concentra sur son petit-déjeuner. Sirius massacrait toujours ses céréales et James le regardait.

S'il avait voulu remuer le couteau dans la plaie, James aurait scandé 'je t'avais prévenu'. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il voyait bien que son meilleur ami n'allait pas bien, inutile d'en rajouter.

* * *

Voila, il y était. Assis sur le lit de leur chambre secrète, Remus attendait. Sirius ne devrait pas tarder à arriver maintenant.

Celui-ci lui avait dit d'y aller directement et qu'il l'y rejoindrait après, pour qu'ils parlent. Remus était au bord de la crise de nerf.

Depuis que toute cette histoire avait commencé, il était partagé en plusieurs sentiments.

La honte d'avoir besoin de cours dans ce domaine.

La culpabilité d'avoir entraîné Sirius là-dedans et de tromper son petit-ami.

Le plaisir que lui procurait Sirius, plaisir qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant.

La peine, parce qu'il avait l'impression de perdre l'amitié de Sirius.

Rien ne pourrait redevenir comme avant maintenant. Il le savait. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans l'attitude de Sirius qui prouvait que celui-ci lui en voulait. De quoi, il n'en savait rien, mais il comptait bien lui demander.

Il sortit de ses pensées quand Sirius entra dans la pièce. Aussitôt, Remus se leva. Il voulait lui demander où il était passé toute la journée, ou pourquoi il semblait en colère mais, il n'y arriva pas. Tout ce qu'il put faire, c'était le regarder. Ou plutôt l'admirer.

Sirius était toujours beau. Dans n'importe quelle circonstance, n'importe quel état d'esprit… il avait toujours cette beauté presque douloureuse qui faisait que quand Remus le regardait, il sentait quelque chose se tordre dans son ventre.

- Avant toute chose, commença Sirius. Est-ce que tu es sûr de vouloir continuer ?

Ce fut comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup de massue. Remus ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cette question. Pourquoi aurait-il changé d'avis ? Il avait besoin de cette aide que lui proposait Sirius. Il aurait été fou de tout arrêter par simple peur.

- Oui, répondit Remus. Tu veux arrêter toi ?

- Non. Je t'ai dit que je t'aiderai Remus… et je le ferai.

- Alors pourquoi tu m'en veux ?

Sirius sursauta et haussa les sourcils, surpris.

- T'en vouloir ? A toi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Oh je t'en prie Sirius. C'est toi qui as dit qu'on devait être honnête l'un envers l'autre. Alors réponds-moi franchement !

- Ce n'est pas à toi que j'en veux ! Enfin, si un peu… admit-il. Mais, ma colère n'est pas vraiment dirigée contre toi.

- Contre qui alors ?

- Ce n'est pas évident ? Mister-je-suis-le-roi-du-sexe !

Remus soupira avant de se rasseoir sur le lit.

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi je suis en colère ? Parce que j'en ai marre de te voir te dénigrer à cause de ce mec ! J'en ai marre de t'entendre dire que tu ne vaux rien ! Et pas seulement par rapport au sexe ! Tu le fais tout le temps Moony ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un loup-garou que tu es forcément un moins que rien ! Tu es beaucoup plus que ça Rem' ! Alors, oui je suis furax contre ton mec qui n'arrête pas de te conforter dans l'idée que tu es nul alors que ça se trouve, ce n'est même pas le cas !

- Ça se trouve, répéta Remus. Tu n'en sais rien Sirius. Tu ne sais pas comment je suis au lit parce qu'on a jamais été jusque là !

- A qui la faute ?

- La mienne, je sais. J'ai peur, tu peux le comprendre ça ?

- Je le comprends, mais je n'accepte pas que tu aies peur d'être nul à cause de deux mecs incapables de s'y prendre correctement !

- Sirius !

- Ah non ! Merde Remus. Pourquoi tu te remets en question et pas eux ? Si après ce soir, quand je t'aurais fait crier, tu oses me dire que tu es nul, je n'aurais aucune relation jusqu'à la fin de l'année !

- Sirius, il reste à peine dix jours avant la fin de l'année !

- Je parle de l'année scolaire ! Jusqu'en juin donc ! Tu tiens le pari ?

- Sirius je…

- Fais-toi un peu confiance Remus. S'il te plaît ?

Remus soupira et acquiesça doucement.

- Bien. J'ai apporté ce qu'il fallait pour ce soir.

- C'est quoi ?

- Un jeu.

Il vint s'asseoir en face de lui et sortit un sac en plastique de sa poche. Il en sortit deux dés, deux pions -l'un était noir et l'autre était marron-, un parchemin, une plume et un petit sablier.

- Bien. C'est très simple. J'ai fait un tableau sur le parchemin.

- Je vois oui, marmonna Remus en rougissant.

Ce n'était pas le tableau en lui-même qui le gênait, mais plutôt ce qui était écrit dedans. Une colonne pour les actions telles que lécher, embrasser ou sucer, et une autre pour les parties du corps, allant du pied aux cheveux en passant par le sexe… Le but du jeu n'était pas difficile à comprendre.

- Je pense que tu as compris, rigola Sirius en constatant sa gêne. Le but, c'est de te désinhiber complètement avant d'aller plus loin. Quelques petites actions bien corsées devraient t'y aider. Les règles sont très simples, il n'y en a pas !

- Le contraire m'aurait étonné, ironisa Remus.

- Tu me connais ! Bref, je vais commencer parce que sinon tu ne te lanceras jamais. Je lance le dé.

Il le fit et son nom avança tout seul devant la case trois.

- Je suis tombé sur 'caresser'. Je relance le dé, pour la deuxième colonne.

Il lança et tomba cette fois sur le chiffre deux, qui correspondait à la case 'cheveux'.

- Je dois donc caresser tes cheveux. Tu vois c'est simple non ?

- Tu n'as pas truqué les dés ?

- Vérifie par toi-même !

Remus le fit et admit que les dés n'étaient pas trafiqués. Il accepta donc le jeu. Il prit le parchemin pour vérifier les cases.

- Pas de règles ? fit Remus. J'en vois une là !

- Laquelle ?

- En gros ça dit que quand je devrai te faire une de ces actions, tu n'auras pas le droit de me toucher.

- Ça vaut aussi pour toi ! Bon, on commence ? On pourrait déjà se mettre à l'aise ?

- Tu dois me caresser les cheveux Sirius, pas autre chose. Alors, je ne me déshabillerai pas !

- Pour l'instant, susurra-t-il avant de se rapprocher.

Remus déglutit difficilement mais ne dit rien. Sirius passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, caressant, malaxant avec délicatesse. Remus gémit doucement, tellement la sensation était agréable et relaxante.

- C'est quand même plus agréable de caresser des cheveux longs et doux comme les tiens plutôt que des cheveux courts, en brosse et pleins de gel !

Remus ne répondit pas, même s'il partageait son avis. Il ne voulait pas lui donner des munitions contre son petit-ami. Il ferma les yeux, laissant les mains de Sirius faire son œuvre.

- A toi, claironna Sirius après quelques minutes.

Remus lança le dé une fois. Son nom s'arrêta devant 'embrasser délicatement'. Il le relança pour tomber cette fois sur 'torse'. Il se mit à rougir tandis que Sirius souriait comme un dément.

- Je pense que la chemise est en trop non ? ricana Sirius. Tu me l'enlèves ou je le fais ?

- C'est mon action non ? Je pense que je dois le faire.

- C'est pas plus dur que ce qu'on a déjà fait Rem'.

- Je sais.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Remus s'approcha de Sirius pour se mettre à genoux devant lui. Il déboutonna sa chemise assez rapidement, luttant contre sa gêne et, une fois que Sirius fut torse nu devant lui, il l'allongea sur le lit.

- Garde tes mains allongées sur le lit.

- Je sais, souffla Sirius, impatient.

Alors Remus se pencha. Il posa ses lèvres en plein milieu du torse de son ami. Se rappelant de son action, il se contenta de déposer des myriades de baisers, un peu partout.

- Remus !

- C'est marqué que je dois embrasser délicatement et pas autre chose !

- On va y passer des heures à ce rythme là, marmonna Sirius, arrachant un sourire attendri au châtain.

Après quelques minutes ou Sirius ne fit que se tortiller pour que Remus y aille plus franchement, celui-ci se releva et dit avec un grand sourire.

- A ton tour !

Sirius se releva, le regard mi-frustré, mi-énervé et lança le dé. Quand il vit devant quelle case son nom s'était mis, il retrouva le sourire. Remus, lui, rougit violemment tandis que ce mot se répétait dans sa tête.

Sirius relança le dé et Remus eut un bref soupir.

- C'est du soulagement ou autre chose ? s'amusa Sirius.

- On commence doucement, je préfère…

- Comme tu veux. En attendant, je dois_ sucer_… ton cou. Ta chemise va me gêner.

- N'importe quoi ! Elle est très bien sur moi pour le moment.

- Très bien. Tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

Aussitôt, Sirius se pencha sur Remus et posa ses lèvres sur son cou. Il commença par déposer des baisers, puis il se mit à le lécher avant de reposer ses lèvres et de lui faire un magnifique suçon. Ses mains étaient fourrées dans ses cheveux tandis que Remus, les bras ballants, avait les yeux fermés et se concentrait pour ne pas gémir, ni trembler.

Il se releva quand son suçon fut finit et tendit le dé à Remus.

Celui-ci le prit et le lança, refusant de montrer à Sirius à quel point il avait aimé. Il regarda son nom avancer et, après les deux lancers, il se mit à rougir. Sirius se pencha pour voir son action et écarquilla les yeux.

- On passe aux choses sérieuses apparemment.

En effet, Remus venait de tomber sur 'caresser le sexe'. Autant dire, masturber son partenaire.

- Très bien, fit Remus d'une voix rauque. Déshabille-toi.

- Il me semble que c'est ton action… non ?

Remus grogna et pesta intérieurement contre lui-même. Il déshabilla donc son ami. Il lui retira son pantalon et son boxer. Ses joues gardèrent leurs teintes rouges, tandis qu'il posait sa main sur le sexe érigé de Sirius.

Comme la veille, Remus entama un long mouvement de va-et-vient. Il alla doucement. Sirius renversa la tête en arrière en gémissant, priant Remus d'aller plus vite.

Remus sourit, fier de l'effet qu'il faisait à Sirius. Il continua sa -trop- lente torture pendant quelques minutes puis, il retira sa main et se recula.

- Mais…

- A ton tour.

Sirius prit le dé et le lança une première fois, puis une deuxième fois. Il sourit diaboliquement tandis qu'il s'asseyait confortablement sur le lit. Remus se pencha pour lire quelle était son action et se mordit la lèvre. Il remercia Merlin de ne pas être tombé dessus lui-même. Jamais il n'aurait pu se masturber devant Sirius.

Sirius, lui, ça ne le perturbait pas. Il avait même déjà commencé. Sa main était posée sur son membre et il se masturbait tranquillement, sans quitter Remus du regard. Remus sentit -une fois de plus- ses joues chauffer tandis que son regard alternait entre le sexe de Sirius et son visage.

Sirius allait de plus en plus vite, gémissant alors que son regard parcourait le corps de Remus, les contours de son visage, ses mains, ses lèvres… Il rejeta la tête en arrière tandis qu'il jouissait dans sa propre main.

Remus fut parcouru d'un long frisson. C'était comme si une force magnétique l'avait empêché de dévier son regard, il n'avait pas pu regarder ailleurs. Ce fut quand Sirius -après un petit sort de nettoyage- souffla que c'était à son tour, qu'il sortit de sa transe.

Il lança le dé deux fois. Bon, il avait eu de la chance. Encore une fois, c'était une action soft qu'il devait faire. Il devait juste embrasser Sirius, rien qu'il n'avait pas déjà fait.

Il se pencha, prenant Sirius de court et l'embrassa. Sirius posa instinctivement ses mains autour du visage de Remus et répondit au baiser. Remus prit les mains de Sirius pour les déposer sur le lit.

- Pas touche ! grogna-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Sirius gémit et Remus insinua sa langue dans la bouche de Sirius. Celui-ci se tortilla pour coller son corps contre Remus mais celui-ci se dégagea.

- D'accord, je vais être sage mais encore s'il te plaît ! supplia Sirius, d'une voix rauque.

Remus se pencha de nouveau et leurs lèvres se touchèrent, puis leurs langues se rencontrèrent pour entamer un délicieux ballet. Sans qu'il puisse se contrôler, Remus passa ses mains sur la taille du brun, le faisant gémir encore plus.

Il finit par se reculer, le souffle court et les joues rougies. Il se rassit normalement tandis que Sirius se penchait pour prendre le dé. Il le lança deux fois d'affilée et regarda son nom s'arrêter devant 'Sucer' puis 'tétons'.

- Tu ne peux plus rien dire pour ta chemise mon p'tit loup ! susurra Sirius. Il était temps.

Il se pencha pour retirer la chemise du châtain avant que celui-ci ne trouve une quelconque objection. Remus se laissa faire. En fait, il se contrôlait pour ne pas lui-même accélérer les choses. Il était à bout. Il mourait d'envie de faire l'amour avec Sirius. Et plus les actions se corsaient, plus l'envie grandissait.

Une fois torse nu, Sirius l'allongea doucement et s'allongea sur lui. Remus dû se mordre l'intérieur de la bouche pour ne pas supplier Sirius de le prendre maintenant.

Il gémit automatiquement alors que Sirius venait de poser ses lèvres sur son téton droit. Il le titilla, avec sa lèvre inférieure, avec sa langue, ses dents avant de l'aspirer complètement tandis qu'il pinçait l'autre avec sa main droite.

Remus trembla violemment tandis qu'il luttait contre l'envie de fourrer ses mains dans la chevelure brune de Sirius. Il gémit, grogna, marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles tandis que Sirius continuait sa douce torture.

Après quelques minutes -qui parurent extrêmement courte à Remus- Sirius se releva. Lui aussi devait énormément prendre sur lui pour ne pas se jeter purement et simplement sur son ami. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à résister. Surtout quand il voyait l'énorme érection du châtain. Son membre était dans le même état.

Au lieu de céder à ses envies, il tendit le dé à Remus. Celui-ci se dépêcha de le lancer deux fois. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade quand il lut qu'il devait embrasser l'intérieur des cuisses de Sirius. Celui-ci se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors que Remus sortait du lit pour s'agenouiller face à Sirius.

Etrangement, il ne sentait plus honteux ou stressé. Non, il était plutôt impatient. Il voulait aller plus loin, et tant pis s'il n'était pas à la hauteur. Il avait besoin de plus.

Il demanda à Sirius de s'asseoir au bord du lit, ce que celui-ci s'empressa de faire. Il lui écarta les jambes et, après un dernier regard, il pencha la tête pour poser ses lèvres sur sa cuisse droite. Il était très proche de son sexe, trop et pas assez en même temps selon Sirius.

Il commença à se tortiller tandis que Remus faisait rouler sa langue tout le long de sa cuisse. S'en qu'il puisse s'en empêcher, il posa sa main dans les cheveux châtain. Mais, contrairement à tout à l'heure, Remus ne retira pas sa main. Il sembla même apprécier la caresse. Il appuya sa langue un peu plus fortement, faisant grogner Sirius.

- Remus…

Pour toute réponse, celui-ci passa à l'autre cuisse.

- Remus !

Il continua son manège, il montait, puis descendait, le rendant fou de désir.

- Remus je t'en prie !

Il s'arrêta juste en dessous de son entrejambe puis, alors qu'il commençait à redescendre, Sirius le tira par les épaules et l'attira contre lui. Leurs bouches se soudèrent, leurs langues se mêlèrent… Remus enroula ses bras autour de son cou et se laissa entraîner. Sirius le coucha délicatement sur le lit avant de se coucher sur lui.

Il passa son genou entre les jambes du châtain, pour les écarter. Sirius ne cessait de l'embrasser alors que ses mains parcouraient son corps. Leurs lèvres se détachèrent doucement et Sirius interrogea Remus du regard. Il voulait être sûr que celui-ci n'allait pas se rétracter.

- Sirius… supplia alors Remus. Viens s'il-te-plaît !

Alors Sirius descendit sa main jusqu'au pantalon du loup-garou, il le détacha fébrilement puis le fit descendre le plus lentement qu'il put. Il accorda moins d'attention à son boxer, qu'il fit descendre d'un coup sec avant de l'envoyer à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il se rallongea près de Remus pour poser sa main sur son sexe. Il le caressa un peu, pour le plaisir d'entendre Remus gémir puis, il descendit plus bas. Il inséra un doigt et observa la réaction de Remus.

Celui-ci sursauta légèrement sous l'intrusion, mais continua à gémir. Sirius insinua un deuxième doigt. Là, il sentit Remus se raidir. Alors, il posa sa main inactive sur son membre pour le caresser tout en bougeant ses doigts en lui.

Remus se détendit puis bougea des hanches, incitant Sirius à continuer. Il ajouta un troisième doigt tout en continuant son va-et-vient sur son sexe d'une main experte. Remus poussa un long gémissement tout en suppliant Sirius de venir.

Alors celui-ci lui obéit. Il se positionna et entra doucement en lui. Il se retira quand il constata que Remus avait mal. Il recommença à le caresser, à lui embrasser le torse puis, recommença. Il entra en lui avant de se retirer. C'était dur de se retenir, il tremblait au dessus du corps offert de Remus mais il voulait vraiment faciliter les choses pour Remus.

Ce n'est que quand celui-ci le supplia de le prendre, que Sirius s'enfonça franchement en lui. Il entama alors un mouvement de va-et-vient tout en gémissant à l'oreille de Remus.

Celui-ci faisait de même. Il avait agrippé le dos de Sirius, et criait, grognait, gémissait son plaisir. Il le suppliait d'aller plus vite, plus fort alors que Sirius faisait tout son possible pour ne pas aller trop vite.

Alors, n'en pouvant plus de ce rythme, Remus poussa Sirius sur le dos et se mit à califourchon sur lui. Sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, il s'empala sur un Sirius aux yeux écarquillés et imposa son propre rythme.

- Sirius !

Celui-ci ne pouvait rien dire. Il était complètement sous le choc. Remus était sur lui et montait et descendait sur son sexe, la tête rejetée en arrière. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches du châtain et le fit descendre encore plus vite, plus fort. Remus cria et Sirius décida de reprendre les choses en main. Il se redressa, entraînant Remus. Il le mit à genoux, dos à lui. Il le fit se courber un peu et entra à nouveau en lui.

Remus poussa un long gémissement tandis que Sirius reprenait un rythme de va-et-vient rapide. Ses mains sur ses hanches, sa tête enfouie dans son cou, Sirius le mordit ce qui rendit Remus complètement fou.

Il rejeta sa tête en arrière, sur l'épaule de Sirius et le supplia d'aller encore plus vite. Sirius posa sa main droite sur le sexe de Remus et commença à le caresser en calquant le rythme de ses hanches.

- Sirius… je…

- Tellement bon… Remus, viens.

Alors Remus se lâcha complètement. Tout devint trop. Sa main, son sexe en lui, il se déversa dans la main de son ami en gémissant bruyamment.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Sirius qui se libéra en lui. Ils s'affalèrent, l'un sur l'autre, sur le lit. Tout en tentant de reprendre une respiration normale, Sirius se mit derrière Remus et prit sa baguette pour les recouvrir tout deux avec la couverture. Remus roula sur le côté droit et attrapa la main de Sirius pour la serrer contre son torse avant de fermer les yeux.

- Je persiste… murmura Sirius. C'est l'autre qui a un problème, pas toi !

Remus rougit et tenta de protester, par égard pour Taylor, bien qu'intérieurement il était absolument ravi.

- J'n'ai pas fait grand-chose, répondit Remus, sur le même ton.

Sirius se releva et s'appuya sur son coude.

- Tu plaisantes ? Non mais vraiment Rem' ! Pour quelqu'un qui n'a rien fait, tu as été foutrement actif !

- Actif ? Sirius c'est toi qui était au…

- Pas dans ce sens là ! Tu t'es empalé sur moi Remus ! Tu as pris des initiatives !

- Désolé, marmonna-t-il, tout rouge. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

N'en croyant pas ses oreilles, Sirius força Remus à se retourner et prit son visage en coupe.

- Ne t'avais-je pas promis de te dire tout de suite si je n'aimais pas ?

Remus hocha la tête, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

- Et si je me souviens bien, j'étais très occupé à gémir et crier de_ plaisir_ !

Remus gloussa tandis que Sirius passait sa langue dans son cou et remontait jusqu'à son oreille.

- J'm'en rappelle plus, souffla Remus.

Il rougit aussitôt, n'osant croire à ce qu'il venait de dire. A sa plus grande joie, Sirius ricana alors que ses mains s'égaraient plus bas… beaucoup plus bas.

- Tu ne t'en rappelles plus ? Hm je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire dans ce cas.

Et Sirius tint parole, il s'appliqua à lui rafraîchir la mémoire de toutes les façons possible, plusieurs fois dans la nuit.

* * *

_**¤ A Suivre… ¤**_

* * *

_Hello !! Plus d'un mois pour updater... et en plus je n'ai même pas répondu aux reviews... que dire à part que je suis désolée ? Entre la routine Metro-Boulot-Metro-Dodo je n'ai plus de vie la semaine. Le week-end... faut que je vous explique. Les quatre week-end précédent j'étais soit avec mes amies soit en pleins travaux dans mon garage... parce que mon beauf et ma soeur viennent s'installer chez moi pour quelques temps et donc on est en train d'aménager le garage en studio (qui deviendra une magnifique salle de sport quand ils partiront lol) donc... je suis vraiment overbookée ! _

_Et en prime, ma satané flemme ne m'a pas lâchée ! Elle s'est incrustée bien comme il faut et j'arrive à rien ! Alors pour les réponses aux reviews, priez pour demain ou dans la semaine lol Je suis sincèrement désolée mais je n'y peut vraiment rien. L'inspiration et la motivation reviendront, je le sais, mais reste à savoir quand... _

_Je vais faire mon maximum pour que vous n'ayez pas à attendre encore autant de temps.  
_

_En attendant, je vous laisse savourer ZE chapitre à l'étape importante dans leur "relation". Et j'espère qu'il vous aura plus au moins lol. _

_Je vous dis donc à bientôt et ne m'en voulez pas trop please ¤regard de chien battu¤ Paddy sors de mon corps !_

_Ja ne !  
_

_Mrs Boulette+_

_PS : Le titre du chapitre 5 est : _**_Comment devenir un dictateur ?_**

_PS² : UN ENORME-GIGA-MEGA MERCI pour les reviews !! Vraiment MERCI !! Vous êtes vraiment les meilleurs !! Et en plus j'ai un review**eur** mâle !! héhé_

* * *

Mis en ligne le Dimanche 15 juin 2008.


	5. Leçon numéro 4

**Esclaves des sens**

* * *

**Auteur :** Mrs Boulette

**Genre :** Erotique/Humour

**Rating :** M (Triple M ou XXX au choix mdr)

**Couples :** Remus/Sirius

* * *

**Disclaimer :** _Rien n'est à moi ! Tout est à JK.Rowling et l'idée de départ vient d'un défi !_

**Dédicace :**_ A __**Tayplayrock**__ pour ses encouragements et son aide très précieuse (relecture et conseils), et à __**MissJaD**__ pour être toujours là quand j'ai besoin de délirer sur nos chouchous, qui traduit des fics géniales et qui m'a trouvé ce défi !!_

**Personnages inventés :**_ Taylor McPhee, Serdaigle de 7__ème__ année._

**Idée de départ du défi :**_ Remus est coincé au lit, Sirius veut le décoincer._

* * *

**Remerciements : **

**Master Ice Eyes****, ****LouLou2a****, ****Mahis****, ****Oxaline****, ****Nanoucherie****, ****Omb66****, ****Mistycal****, ****Super-Ketchup****, ****Elayna Black****, ****cc****, ****Je suis moi****, ****Daphlanote****, ****Noémie****, ****Sorn The Lucifer's Angel****, ****Cricket32****, ****Tibow****, ****Kyusomaru****, ****GredW****, ****Crazymai****, ****Sasha maxime****, ****Miss JaD****, ****Litany Riddle****, ****Abelforth Dumbledore****, ****Phenixladouce****, ****MalissÖu****, ****Calipsa****, ****Malal's-Sunshine****, ****Marjorie59**** et ****Bunny188**** (pour ses deux reviews, dont la 69****ème**** lol).**

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 : **__**Comment devenir un dictateur ?**_

**Le lendemain matin,**

- Ils sont où ? s'enquit Peter en ne cessant de fixer les portes de la grande salle.

- Je ne sais pas Pete' ! Je suppose qu'ils ont dû s'endormir, répondit James, tout en mangeant tranquillement.

- Alors tu penses qu'ils ont… euh… franchi le cap ?

- Ca m'étonnerait qu'ils aient passé la nuit ensemble sans rien faire, plaisanta-t-il.

A ce moment là, les deux retardataires entrèrent dans la grande salle, essoufflés, comme s'ils avaient courus.

- Vous en avez mis du temps, se moqua James.

Il éclata de rire quand Remus rougit. Sirius lui tira la langue et s'assit à côté de lui avant de se servir un bol de céréales.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? s'enquit Sirius.

- Moi je vais réviser ! répondit Remus.

James haussa un sourcil avec un air entendu tandis que Peter s'étouffait avec sa cuillère. Sirius ricana et Remus comprit le double sens de sa phrase.

- Je… Pour les examens ! s'écria-t-il, rouge de honte.

- Ah parce qu'en plus tu lui fais passer des examens ? s'esclaffa James en regardant Sirius.

- C'est que Remus est un élève très studieux ! susurra Sirius.

- Les aspics, grogna Remus, de plus en plus mortifié. On a les aspics à la fin de l'année !

Sirius éclata de rire, rapidement suivi par James et Peter. Il les ignora du mieux qu'il put, tentant de retrouver le contrôle de lui-mêmemais un sourire finit par se dessiner doucement sur ses lèvres.

- Et le système de notation ça se passe comment ? plaisanta Peter.

Remus grogna, toujours aussi rouge mais Sirius s'esclaffa.

- Et sinon, comment ça se passe ? Tu fais la théorie puis la pratique et après, il doit t'imiter ? continua James, sans que Sirius ne puisse répondre.

- Arrêtez ! gémit Remus, les épaules voûtées, et le nez plongé dans son bol de céréales.

- En tout cas ça devait être chaud hier soir si j'en crois l'énorme suçon dans le cou de Rem…

Remus plaqua immédiatement sa main sur son cou et voulut se lever pour s'enfuir, mais, Sirius le força à rester assis en lui lançant un regard réconfortant.

- Les gars, je vous remercie de vous intéresser avec autant d'ardeur à ce qu'on fait en _privé_, mais je ne dirai rien du tout !

- Mais… protesta James.

- Je ne te demande pas ce que tu fais avec Lily, Merlin m'en préserve, alors mange et arrête d'embêter Remus !

James ricana, tandis que Peter semblait sur le point de mourir à force de rire. Remus, toujours un peu rouge, finit par commencer à manger, n'osant plus lever les yeux sur ses amis.

Finalement, Sirius se mit à discuter avec James de leurs prochaines blagues tandis que Peter et Remus discutaient révisions.

La matinée passa très rapidement, entre les révisions et les planifications de blagues.

* * *

Actuellement à la bibliothèque avec Peter, Remus était penché sur son manuel de métamorphose quand un morceau de parchemin vola jusqu'à lui. Peter sourit mais ne dit rien, tandis que Remus dépliait le parchemin.

_« Rendez-vous ce soir, 21h à l'endroit habituel, pour la prochaine leçon. Mets ton uniforme s'il te plaît. S. »_

Remus rangea tout de suite le parchemin dans sa poche. Il fit comme si de rien n'était et continua de réviser avec Peter.

* * *

Confortablement installé sur son lit, Sirius contemplait le plafond tout en réfléchissant à la leçon de ce soir. Cette nuit avait été fabuleuse, au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait put imaginer.

Alors que, mentalement, il se refaisait le cours de la soirée, il sentit le matelas s'affaisser. James venait de le rejoindre et le regardait d'un air mortellement sérieux.

- J'ai dis : discussion close ! s'agaça Sirius.

- C'était bien ?

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas connaître les détails ?

- J'ne veux pas de détails Siri' ! Je veux savoir si c'était bien… Tu joues à un jeu dangereux… et ça m'inquiète.

Sirius se redressa, hésitant entre l'agacement et la reconnaissance. Il s'assit correctement et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Tu crois que je ne m'inquiète pas ? J'ai peur que notre amitié soit bousillée après ça mais il fallait que je le fasse ! Je n'ai pas le choix Jamesie. C'est le seul moyen. Si ça marche, j'aurais enfin ce que je veux depuis trois ans. Si ça ne marche pas, au moins je serais fixé et j'arrêterai de me demander si j'ai la moindre chance avec lui !

- Je sais Siri'… je ne veux pas que tu souffres c'est tout.

- C'est gentil mais ça va aller. Pour l'instant, ce n'est que du bonheur.

- Pour l'instant. Que se passera-t-il quand son mec va revenir ? Tu vas faire quoi ? Le regarder retourner vers lui ?

- Si c'est ce que Remus veut, oui. C'est la meilleure chance que j'aie d'être avec lui. Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'il se rendra compte qu'il me préfère ? Je sais, rajouta-t-il en voyant James prêt à répliquer, j'espère un peu trop. Je souffrirai, c'est sûr, mais au moins, j'aurais connu le bonheur de l'avoir pour moi tout seul au moins pour quelques soirs.

- Mais tu souffriras quand même.

- Ça ira James.

- Je serais là !

- Quoi ?

- Je serais là pour te soutenir, t'aider et recoller les morceaux au cas où.

Pour toute réponse, Sirius lui offrit un grand sourire avant de taper dans sa main.

- J'espère bien Potter. Tu sers à ça après tout !

James rigola avec lui, même si le cœur n'y était pas vraiment. Sirius se forçait également, au fond de lui, il était paniqué à l'idée que tout s'arrête et que Remus retourner avec son Serdaigle. Mais il croyait en sa -minuscule- chance. Il suffisait d'un rien pour que Remus et lui soient heureux. Il espérait vraiment que Remus ressente quelque chose pour lui.

* * *

Au bout de deux heures de travail intensif, Remus décida de faire une pause. Décision que Peter accueillit avec un soulagement bien visible. Ils rangèrent les livres et sortirent, pour essayer de trouver les deux fainéants.

Ils s'installèrent tous les quatre dans la salle commune. Assis sur le canapé, les jambes posées sur la petite table, il avait les yeux fermés tandis que Peter lisait et que James jouaient aux échecs avec Remus -les échecs version moldu, Remus n'aimait pas la version sorcière.

- Au fait Rem'… commença James.

- Hm ?

- Tu as regardé le manuel que t'a envoyé le Serdaigle ?

Remus lâcha son pion et leva la tête, les yeux écarquillés. Il rougit avant de baisser la tête.

- Pourquoi ? marmonna-t-il.

- Ben, comme ça… pour savoir si tu y avais trouvé des trucs intéressants !

- Tu n'es pas gay alors je ne vois pas en…

- Je ne suis pas gay, vrai. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'être curieux. Alors, c'est très cochon ?

- J'n'ai pas regardé, ronchonna Remus en essayant de se concentrer sur la partie en cours.

- Ben descend-le ! proposa soudain Peter. Sirius pourrait regarder si tu n'oses pas ?

Le dit-Sirius ouvrit les yeux. Il haussa les épaules, d'un air totalement indifférent. Remus, gêné par les regards insistants de James et Peter, finit par monter pour aller chercher le bouquin.

Une fois hors de vue, Sirius se redressa avec un air menaçant.

- A quoi tu joues au juste ? cracha-t-il.

- T'inquiète Siri'… je gère !

- Tu gères quoi ? Tu cherches à tout capoter oui !

- Au contraire, j'essaye de vous caser ensemble !

- En lui demandant d'ouvrir le bouquin de cul que son _petit-ami _lui a envoyé ?

- Précisément !

- Mais…

- Si on arrive à faire comprendre à Remus que son mec n'est qu'un abruti, il s'intéressera sûrement à la seule personne capable de le comprendre non ? intervint Peter.

Sirius le regarda comme si des cornes venaient de lui pousser sur le crâne.

- Ben quoi ? fit-il en rougissant.

- Depuis quand tu… tu…

- Sais ? Hum… je me suis demandé pourquoi tu t'étais subitement proposé pour l'aider, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et j'y ai pensé. Mais je n'étais pas sûr, tu viens juste de me donner la confirmation que j'attendais.

Sirius ne put répondre car Remus redescendit avec le manuel dans les mains. Encore légèrement rougissant, il le tendit à James, qui le donna à Sirius.

Celui-ci pesta mentalement contre les deux abrutis et leurs plans débiles. Il ouvrit le livre et commença à le feuilleter, haussant les sourcils devant certaines illustrations. Remus, qui préférait regarder ses pions, écoutait avec une grande attention toutes les petites réactions du brun. Ca allait du petit rire, à l'exclamation choquée.

- T'as l'air… dubitatif Sirius, ricana James.

- Tu le serais aussi si tu voyais leur position. Personne n'est aussi souple, même avec la magie ! C'est truqué !

- T'es jaloux plutôt ! se moqua Peter.

- Arrête, ça me donne le tournis rien que de regarder ! Jamais je n'essaierai ce truc ! C'est… wow, ça, ça doit être cool, s'exclama-t-il alors qu'il venait de tomber sur une autre photo animée.

- Montre !

- Tu n'as pas peur d'être malade Jamesie ?

- Oh la ferme et montre-moi !

Sirius se décala pour lui faire une place. James écarquilla les yeux et ne put s'empêcher de rougir en voyant l'animation.

- Wow… James rougit, s'esclaffa Peter. Ça doit être _très_ cochon alors !

- Tu rougirais aussi si tu voyais ce que je vois ! Wow… tu crois que c'est faisable avec une fille ?

- Bien sur… par contre je ne garantis pas que Lily soit d'accord pour tenter. C'est quand même assez osé.

- Ouais… Qui ne tente rien n'a rien hein ? C'est bien ça que tu nous répètes tout le temps non ?

- Exact ! Voyons voir le reste… euh…

- C'est quoi ce machin ?

- Euh… d'après la légende, ça s'appelle un godemichet…

Aussitôt, Remus se mit à tousser, en rougissant. Sirius et James levèrent les yeux sur lui.

- Tu connais ? s'enquit James.

- Hum… acquiesça-t-il. Je… c'est moldu…

- Mais ça sert à quoi ?

- Je… James c'est évident non ?

- Ben… euh… non !

- Ça a quelle forme ?

- Un sexe pourquoi ?

- Je… ben c'est… euh…

- Oh Merlin, s'écria Sirius. C'est… c'est… Mais il est tordu ton mec ou quoi ?

Remus soupira, toujours rouge.

- Proposer ce genre de chose c'est… c'est…

- Dégoûtant ? proposa Peter en rigolant.

- Abjecte ! Un sexe en plastique ! Non mais franchement ! Il est où le plaisir là-dedans ?

- T'en sais rien t'as jamais tenté !

- Ah parce que toi oui ?

- Bien sur que non, s'écria Peter en réprimant un frisson. Mais c'est connu pour être très bon. Imagine, tu n'as personne, mec ou fille, tu es en manque, ça doit bien être utile !

Pour toute réponse, Sirius et James crièrent un 'berk' retentissant, faisant pouffer de rire Remus et Peter.

La soirée passa assez rapidement, ponctuée par les rires de Sirius et James toujours plongés dans le manuel.

Après avoir dîné dans la grande salle, Remus et Sirius s'éclipsèrent tandis que Peter essayait de motiver James à réviser. Ils allèrent se changer -pour mettre leurs uniformes- comme l'avait souhaité Sirius- et après, ils partirent ensemble pour la quatrième leçon.

- Ca va ? s'enquit Sirius, alors qu'ils marchaient côte à côte.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, tu as l'air… bizarre.

- C'est juste… Ce que tu as dit la dernière fois… Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi ça marche avec toi et pas avec lui ? Ce n'est pas normal !

Sirius ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas envie d'épiloguer pendant cent ans sur son abruti de petit-ami. Bon, d'accord, il n'était pas vraiment objectif le concernant, mais Remus méritait mieux, beaucoup mieux que ce Serdaigle à la noix. Même lui, il ne le méritait pas.

Aucun des deux ne parla durant le reste du trajet jusqu'à la chambre secrète des maraudeurs. L'un essayait de se calmer, de penser à des choses positives et non au petit-ami qui allait revenir, l'autre essayait de camoufler son impatience.

Remus, malgré ses questions ô combien existentielles, n'en demeurait pas moins excité. La nuit dernière avait été magique, délicieuse et foutrement excitante. Il espérait que ce serait la même chose -voire même encore mieux.

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et aussitôt, Sirius prit la main de Remus pour l'asseoir sur le lit. Le brun se mit à genoux devant lui, et approcha son visage.

- Ce soir, le jeu consiste à alterner dictature et soumission, murmura-t-il.

Remus eut un petit hoquet de surprise, alors que son membre se réveillait subitement. Rien que le son de sa voix suffisait à l'exciter. Et ces mots… dictature… soumission… sans qu'il puisse se contrôler, Remus hocha vigoureusement la tête, arrachant un sourire attendri à Sirius.

- Bien. C'est très simple. L'un sera le dictateur, l'autre le soumis. A chaque tour, les rôles s'inversent. Cette fois, c'est toi qui va commencer. Donne-moi un ordre et j'obéirai.

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire… Sirius lui demandait de lui donner un ordre ?

_« Merlin, il faut que je me calme ! » _

- Que veux-tu que je te fasse Moony ? Dis-le moi et je le ferai… susurra-t-il à son oreille.

Remus ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si… tentant ? Alléchant ? Appétissant ? Oui, ce mot lui convenait parfaitement. Sirius lui donnait tout à coup une faim de loup. Il était l'incarnation de la perfection, comme un magnifique morceau de chocolat qu'il voulait dévorer.

- Embrasse-moi, souffla-t-il d'une voix enrouée. Maintenant !

Sirius sourit et sans plus attendre, il posa ses lèvres par-dessus les siennes. Ce fut différent des autres fois. Ce n'était pas un simple baiser, ni même un cours sur l'art des baisers, c'était… plus intense, plus profond.

Alors que leurs langues se taquinaient, Remus s'abandonna complètement. Il enroula ses bras autour du cou de Sirius pour l'attirer contre lui. Ce baiser avec une saveur particulière, comme un abandon, comme si c'était leur dernier baiser.

Quand Sirius se détacha, Remus fut complètement stupéfié par l'intensité de son regard. Il se sentait admiré, aimé… et ça lui plaisait autant que ça l'effrayait.

- A toi, murmura Remus.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait envie de jouer le jeu à fond. Il avait une totale confiance en Sirius, il savait qu'il ne le pousserait jamais à faire quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas. Mais ce soir, il voulait repousser ses limites. Il se sentait prêt à faire tout ce que Sirius voudrait.

- Déshabille-moi Remus, demanda Sirius.

Alors Remus se leva et força Sirius à faire de même. Doucement, sans le quitter des yeux, il posa les mains sur son nœud de cravate. Il comprenait mieux maintenant, pourquoi Sirius avait voulu qu'ils mettent leur uniforme. Ça donnait une sorte de goût d'interdit au jeu, une excitation nouvelle… un peu comme le jeu du professeur et de son étudiant. Remus étant l'étudiant, bien entendu.

Il défit sa cravate mais la laissa pendre à son cou. Il joua avec, d'un air mutin avant d'attraper les deux extrémités et de tirer dessus brusquement. Sans laisser le temps à Sirius de pousser le moindre cri de surprise ou protestation, Remus assaillit sa bouche avec ses lèvres, sa langue... dévorant sa bouche comme un damné.

- Tu triches, réussit à dire Sirius avant que Remus ne reprenne ses lèvres.

Alors qu'il continuait à le dévorer avec sa langue, ses mains se perdirent sur sa chemise, il en défit les boutons un à un.

- Hum… je te déshabille non ?

- Ou… Oui… mais je ne t'ai pas demandé de… ahhh… m'embrasser…

Aussitôt, Remus se recula, comme un gamin pris en faute. Il rougit violemment, pestant contre lui-même. Pourquoi avait-il écouté ses envies ? Il n'aurait pas dû se laisser aller à suivre son instinct. Il avait tout gâché.

Sirius grogna alors qu'il posait ses mains sur les fesses de Remus pour l'attirer contre lui.

- Mais continue. Je m'en voudrais de casser ton enthousiasme.

- Mais…

- Remus, je veux que tu me déshabilles ET que tu m'embrasses ! Je suis le dictateur pour ce tour là, n'oublie pas !

- Si tous les dictateurs étaient aussi sexy que toi, je pense qu'il n'y aurait pas autant de problème dans le monde.

- Merci… mais garde la flatterie pour plus tard. Dépêche-toi Remus !

Le châtain gloussa alors qu'il reprenait ses lèvres et qu'il continuait à le déshabiller doucement. Sirius, quant à lui, jubilait intérieurement. Remus avait dit qu'il était sexy. Il lui semblait qu'il n'allait jamais s'en remettre. En temps normal, il ne voulait pas se faire des fausses joies mais là, il ne l'avait pas imaginé. Remus le trouvait sexy ! C'était un grand pas en avant.

Il mit encore plus d'ardeur dans le baiser alors que sa chemise tombait par terre dans un bruissement de tissu.

Il gémit contre les lèvres de Remus quand une main se posa sur sa boucle de ceinture. Il devenait de plus en plus impatient. A ce rythme là, il ne savait pas si le jeu allait durer très longtemps.

Son pantalon à ses chevilles, il leva un pied puis l'autre pour s'en débarrasser. Remus s'accroupit devant lui, faisant haleter Sirius, puis il passa ses doigts sous l'élastique de son boxer noir. Il le fit descendre avec une lenteur calculée, se rengorgeant à chaque gémissement du brun.

Quand Sirius fut complètement nu devant lui, Remus se recula. C'était à son tour de donner un ordre et il hésitait. Il avait envie d'aller loin, de tenter des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé faire avant.

- Il faut oser, murmura Sirius, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

- Déshabille-moi… avec tes mains… et tes lèvres… je…

- Comme si c'était fait, s'écria Sirius en se jetant presque sur lui.

Remus soupira de bien-être alors que les mains et la langue de Sirius étaient partout sur lui. Il l'embrassait, le léchait, le titillait et le mordait partout où il passait. Et ses mains n'étaient pas en reste, bien au contraire. Elles étaient actuellement sur ses fesses et s'appliquaient à les malaxer avec douceur.

Quand Remus fut aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance, Sirius eut toutes les peines du monde à se reculer et ne pas lui sauter dessus pour lui faire l'amour. Il ne pensait qu'à une chose, le prendre encore et encore, le faire gémir, crier, hurler et grogner.

Alors que Sirius semblait réfléchir à son prochain ordre, Remus se mit à le contempler. Il ne pouvait se lasser de ce spectacle. Sirius avait un corps vraiment magnifique. Musclé mais pas trop, fin, avec un ventre parfaitement plat, des cuisses bien musclées et une chute de rein absolument divine.

Puis, il se rendit compte que Sirius semblait hésiter pour la suite.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit-il doucement.

Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Remus fronça les sourcils en se remémorant ses gestes pour essayer de deviner ce qu'il avait fait de travers.

- Je… Je ne suis pas sûr que tu acceptes…

- Demande toujours !

- J'aimerais que tu… euh… m'embrasse…

Remus haussa un sourcil, ils l'avaient fait juste avant, alors pourquoi hésitait-il autant ?

- Sirius, on a déjà…

- Pas sur la bouche, marmonna Sirius.

- Où alo… Oh, s'exclama-t-il en rougissant alors que Sirius venait de lui désigner son sexe. Tu veux que je…

- Je ne te force à rien Remus. Si tu ne veux pas, je vais trouver autre chose. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de…

Remus l'embrassa, l'empêchant de continuer sa phrase. Tout en le tenant par les hanches, il le força à reculer et à s'asseoir sur le lit. Aussitôt, Remus abandonna ses lèvres pour se mettre à genoux devant lui.

- Tu n'es pas obligé Rem…

- Je sais, souffla Remus. Mais j'en ai envie. Juste… promets-moi de…

- Je te dirai si je n'aime pas, grogna Sirius.

Remus sourit, un peu soulagé, et se pencha vers son sexe. Il l'empoigna doucement, surprenant Sirius, et commença un lent mouvement de va-et-vient -exactement comme la dernière fois. S'accrochant aux draps pour garder un minimum de contrôle, Sirius ne le quittait pas du regard.

Il ne loupa rien, ni la façon qu'avait Remus de l'observer, ni son air adorable -et incroyablement excitant- alors qu'il se mordait la lèvre inférieure.

Résolu à aller jusqu'au bout, Remus décida de se lancer. Il approcha son visage et souffla légèrement sur la verge tendue de son ami. Quand il donna un petit coup de langue sur l'extrémité, il entendit Sirius grogner.

Alors, il continua. Il fit courir sa langue sur toute la longueur du sexe du brun, juste pour s'habituer et pour le plaisir d'entendre Sirius gémir. Il l'embrassa, le lécha, avant de le prendre dans sa bouche.

Il tenta de se rappeler du magazine qui parlait de l'art de la fellation, pour être sûr de bien faire. Evidemment, le magazine n'expliquait que la théorie mais Remus avait bien lu, et même plusieurs fois, pour tenter d'assimiler toutes les techniques pour donner du plaisir.

Alors, il les mit en application. Alors qu'il commençait un va-et-vient avec sa bouche, il posa sa main libre sur son torse pour le caresser et titiller ses tétons.

Sirius posa sa main droite dans les cheveux de Remus, juste pour les caresser tandis que l'autre était posée sur lit, serrant le drap avec force.

Alors que Remus accélérait le rythme de son mouvement, Sirius se mit à gémir de plus en plus fort. Il était sur le point de venir, et il lui fallut toute sa concentration pour se retenir. A la place, il força Remus à se relever. Celui-ci semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes.

- Je suis nul hein ? murmura-t-il. Je suis désolé… j'ai essayé de suivre les instructions du magazine mais…

- Oh putain ! jura Sirius avant de tirer Remus et le forcer à s'allonger sur le lit. Remus John Lupin, tu vas m'écouter _très _attentivement. Tu n'es pas nul, siffla-t-il entre ses dents, le regard empli d'incompréhension et d'un peu de colère.

- Mais…

- Si tu veux tout savoir, c'était vraiment extraordinaire ! Je t'ai arrêté parce que si tu continuais j'allais jouir dans ta bouche, et pour une première fellation, j'estime que ce n'est pas le top.

Remus rougit, très embarrassé. Il garda les yeux fixés sur le cou de Sirius, refusant de croiser son regard. D'un côté, il était reconnaissant envers Sirius d'avoir pensé à lui, mais de l'autre il se faisait l'effet d'être pire qu'une prude. Après tout, il avait décidé de dépasser ses limites alors, pourquoi ne pas aller jusqu'au bout ?

Sirius lui caressa la joue avant de laisser sa main descendre plus bas, beaucoup plus bas.

Aussitôt, Remus cessa de penser. Il ne put que gémir alors que la main si adroite du brun s'activait sur son sexe. Alors que l'autre main rejoignit la première, Remus écarta les jambes, pour lui permettre l'accès.

Une seconde plus tard, un doigt était sur ses lèvres. Sans réfléchir il le prit dans sa bouche et le suça doucement.

Puis, le doigt se retira et descendit directement jusqu'à son intimité. Quand il le sentit s'enfoncer en lui, il ne put s'empêcher de se tendre. Mais, ça ne dura qu'une dizaine de secondes grâce à Sirius qui continuait son mouvement de va-et-vient sur son membre.

Il ne sentit aucune douleur alors qu'un deuxième doigt entrait en lui, même quand Sirius commença un mouvement de ciseau. Il ne ressentait que du plaisir, et il en voulait plus… beaucoup plus.

Semblant entendre sa prière silencieuse, Sirius retira ses doigts et se plaça convenablement.

Il s'enfonça doucement, tout en continuant sa caresse sur son sexe et attendit que Remus fasse le premier geste.

Remus inspira et expira fortement plusieurs fois de suite, s'habituant peu à peu à l'intrusion. Il finit par se détendre alors que Sirius tremblait de tous ses membres.

Il aurait voulu lui dire de commencer mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Il n'y arrivait pas. Le souffle court, il ne pouvait que le regarder trembler au dessus de lui. Il se mordait la lèvre inférieure et semblait attendre un signe de sa part.

Inconsciemment, il bougea des hanches, pour le sentir plus profondément. Sirius comprit et aussitôt, il s'enfonça un peu plus avant d'entamer un doux mouvement de va-et-vient.

Quand Sirius se pencha, sans cesser ses mouvements, pour l'embrasser, Remus sentit son cœur faire des ratés. Ce fut comme s'il était sur le point de jaillir hors de sa poitrine. Jamais il n'avait ressenti un tel plaisir. C'était si intense qu'il ferma les yeux et se mit à gémir bruyamment contre ses lèvres.

Sans pouvoir se contrôler, il répétait le nom de Sirius comme une litanie sans fin. Il le supplia d'aller plus vite, plus fort… encore et encore.

Sirius, de son côté, n'était pas en reste. S'il ne se retenait pas, il… Il dû se mordre la lèvre pour s'empêcher de prononcer les mots tabous.

Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il risquait de tout gâcher. Pour le moment, il n'était pas question d'amour entre eux. Remus comptait sur lui pour le décoincer… rien d'autre.

Pour s'empêcher de parler, il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Remus et le mordit. Il souleva ses jambes un peu plus pour lui donner un meilleur accès à son cou et accéléra le rythme de ses coups de rein.

Alors que le châtain continuait à le supplier, Sirius ne put se retenir davantage. Il prévint Remus qu'il allait venir et alors que celui-ci poussait un long gémissement de pure extase, Sirius laissa échapper les mots interdits, tout doucement.

Par chance, Remus n'avait pas l'air d'avoir entendu. Un bras enroulé autour de sa taille, l'autre sur son sexe, il avait arcbouté son corps, tête renversée en arrière alors qu'il se déversait sur son ventre. Sirius le suivit instantanément.

Il s'écroula sur lui, le souffle court et le cœur battant étrangement vite. Il releva légèrement la tête pour observer le visage de son ami. Avait-il entendu et faisait-il semblant de rien ? Ou alors, il n'avait pas entendu et Sirius pouvait se considérer comme un garçon foutrement chanceux.

Il resta sur le qui-vive pendant quelques minutes, le cœur battant, puis, Remus se leva et commença à se rhabiller.

_« Oh Merlin c'est foutu, il a tout entendu ! »_

- Remus je…

Le principal intéressé se retourna, les sourcils haussés.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ce n'était pas bien ?

- Si… Si c'était génial. Je… à propos de ce que j'ai dit…

- A propos de quoi ?

- Non rien…

- Il faudrait qu'on y aille, sinon on risque de s'endormir comme hier, fit Remus.

Sirius hocha la tête, et se leva à son tour pour s'habiller.

_« Je suis vraiment le mec le plus chanceux de Poudlard ! »_

* * *

_**¤ A suivre… ¤**_

* * *

_Hey !! Comment allez-vous ? Bien ou Bien ? XD Pas trop en colère pour mon retard ?_

_Déjà, je me dois de vous dire pardon et MERCI pour les reviews !! 28 pour un chapitre, plus deux autres pour les précédents !! Je suis ravie !! XD_

_Je vous dis à dans … euh… en fait, à partir du 4 août j'aurais des horaires un peu plus cool, en plus je serais seule dans mon bureau donc peut-être (JE DIS BIEN PEUT-ÊTRE) que je pourrais écrire. Sinon, faudra attendre environ un mois ! En attendant voici le titre du prochain chapitre : _

_**Chap 6**__ : __Pourquoi les condamnés ont les yeux bandés__ ? ou __Esclaves des Sens_

_Le titre de la fic vient du chapitre 6, c'est la première leçon que j'avais imaginé en fait lol Je vous laisse imaginer en quoi consiste cette leçon fort éprouvante ! Je n'ai qu'une seule chose à vous dire : sur la fin, vous allez me haïr ! (J'vais aller m'acheter un bouclier anti-tomates moi !)_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, mais avec le boulot et tout, j'ai presque pu le temps d'écrire snif Mais j'ai bientôt deux semaines de vacances donc je vais pouvoir rattraper mon retard !! J'ai hâte d'être le 14 août moi ! lol _

_Gros bisous tout le monde et encore MERCI pour les reviews !! _

_Tchao ! _

_Mrs Boulette +_

_PS : Pour Info, le chap 6 est quasiment fini (me reste le lemon XD) et entièrement manuscrit, je dois le taper à l'ordi, et le chap 7 est commencé (manuscrit également) !_

* * *

Mis en ligne le Dimanche 20 juillet 2008.


	6. Leçon numéro 5

**Esclaves des sens**

* * *

Je suis vraiment navrée pour le retard. Je suis pas mal occupée ces derniers temps, et en plus j'ai changé d'horaires au boulot. Bref, je prends cinq minutes là, pour le poster. Là, mon ordi va être débranché pour un temps indéterminé pour cause de vidage complet et nettoyage.

Le chapitre 7 fait actuellement 6 pages, il est loin d'être fini. Je vais essayer de me dépêcher. Je cherche des idées, alors n'hésitez-pas à m'en donner, je piocherai parmi vos réponses.

Exceptionnellement, je ne vais pas répondre aux reviews mais sachez qu'elles m'ont TOUTES fait énormément plaisir. Je vous adore les gens. Je suis désolée de ne pas répondre mais j'ai vraiment pas le temps, et puis je suis très flemmarde comme vous le savez déjà ! lol

Allez, GROS BISOUS tout le monde, A bientôt et BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

_**Chapitre 6 : Pourquoi les condamnés ont les yeux bandés ?**_

**Le lendemain,**

**Deux jours plus tard,**

Remus était assis à une table dans la salle commune de sa maison, les yeux fixés sur un parchemin désespérément vierge. Il arborait un air frustré et énervé en même temps. Et que dire de l'état de ses cheveux ? Il aurait pu concurrencer James au titre très convoité de hérisson officiel de Poudlard.

Pourquoi vous demandez-vous ? La raison était toute simple, il n'arrivait pas à écrire une lettre à son petit-ami.

Qu'aurait-il pu lui dire sans se trahir ? Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui dire qu'il prenait des cours de sexe sans que Taylor ne comprenne qu'il couchait avec quelqu'un d'autre, avec le dieu du sexe de Poudlard, Sirius Black, qui plus est.

Or c'était la seule chose à laquelle il pensait actuellement. Sirius, encore et toujours Sirius Black. Il ne pouvait pas penser à autre chose qu'à ça, qu'à lui, qu'à eux et à ce qu'ils faisaient dans la chambre secrète des Maraudeurs.

Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il voyait son ami nu, le regardant avec un air de défi et de désir. Rien que cette vision suffisait à lui faire hisser la voile, si vous lui pardonniez l'expression.

Alors que pouvait-il raconter à Taylor ? Il n'en avait aucune idée et c'était bien ça qui l'énervait. Et il culpabilisait aussi. Enormément. Bon, peut-être pas autant que quand il mentait à ses amis bien avant qu'ils découvrent son secret. Mais ce qu'il faisait était mal, délicieux mais mal. Sa conscience le taraudait sérieusement.

Primo, il prenait énormément de plaisir lors de ses activités avec Sirius. A ce stade là, ça dépassait le simple plaisir, c'était de la débauche, de la luxure à l'état pur. Il était tellement dépendant de cette sensation qu'il se faisait l'effet d'un ivrogne qui donnerait n'importe quoi pour une gorgée d'alcool.

Secundo, plus ça allait, plus il commençait à penser à son ami, _autrement_ que comme un _ami_. Bien sûr, il faisait son possible pour éviter de penser à ça. Imaginez un peu la catastrophe s'il tombait amoureux de Sirius ! Ce ne serait vraiment pas raisonnable… et Remus était toujours raisonnable.

Tertio, il ne pensait pratiquement plus à Taylor, et lui écrire sonnait comme une corvée plutôt qu'un plaisir. Bon, c'était la première fois qu'il lui écrivait donc, techniquement, ça n'avait jamais été un plaisir. Mais Taylor était son petit-ami, il devrait être capable de lui écrire une lettre sans se forcer, non ?

Quarto, il n'avait pas vraiment hâte que son petit-ami revienne. Plus il pensait à ce jour, qui se rapprochait peu à peu, plus il était stressé. Car, il savait que ça sonnerait le glas de sa 'relation' avec Sirius et, bien qu'il n'en ait pas le droit, ça le dérangeait d'y penser.

Et enfin, Quinto, quand il songeait au futur retour de Taylor, et à ce qui en découlerait, il n'arrivait même pas à être ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu excité. Il n'avait aucun désir pour lui. C'était étrange qu'il ne s'en soit pas rendu compte avant. Enfin, peut-être qu'avant il y avait un petit quelque chose, mais maintenant… il n'y avait absolument rien. Pas d'excitation et encore moins d'impatience. Pas comme avec Sirius…

_« Ne commence pas Remus ! »_ s'admonesta-t-il intérieurement.

Bref, pour ces cinq raisons, Remus culpabilisait. Certains, comme Sirius, diraient qu'il s'en faisait pour rien, qu'il n'y avait aucunes raisons de culpabiliser, mais Remus ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Non seulement il trompait son petit-ami mais en plus il n'avait pas envie d'arrêter. Au contraire, il en redemandait.

Il fallait qu'il arrête. Il ne cessait de se répéter ça dans sa tête depuis quelques heures. Il fallait qu'il arrête, car il trompait son petit-ami. Petit-ami qui ne se doutait de rien, bien évidemment. En fait, personne à Poudlard ne pensait Remus capable de ça. Il était la gentillesse, la droiture et l'innocence incarnée. Pour tout le monde… sauf ses meilleurs amis, qui savaient que Remus n'était pas vraiment innocent… c'était juste un bon acteur.

Le bruit d'un sac posé sur la table le fit sortir de ses pensées. Il leva les yeux vers un Sirius au sourire énigmatique, ce qui fit accélérer les battements de son cœur.

A force de faire des ratés à la simple vue de Sirius, son cœur risquerait de le lâcher bien avant l'âge. Il tenta de garder un air neutre et regarda le sac que venait de déposer Sirius.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquit-il.

- Quelques petites emplettes, je reviens de Pré-au-lard.

- Et c'est quoi ?

- Je ne dirai rien. C'est une surprise pour ce soir, rajouta-t-il d'une voix suave, le regard brillant.

Remus ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Les yeux écarquillés, il ne pouvait détacher son regard des yeux de Sirius. Un tel regard, c'était… c'était tout simplement inhumain.

Inconsciemment, il tendit la main vers le sac mais Sirius fut plus rapide et le ramena vers lui.

- Allez montre-moi Sirius !

- La curiosité est un vilain défaut, le sermonna-t-il, taquin.

- Tu pourrais me donner un indice au moins, fit Remus avec une petite moue boudeuse.

Sirius le fixa, en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, comme s'il hésitait à dire ou faire quelque chose. Finalement il secoua brièvement la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Voir Remus avec une telle expression avait failli lui faire perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il possédait.

- Tu veux un petit avant goût ? susurra-t-il en lui lançant un regard coquin.

Il jubila presque en voyant Remus manquer de s'étouffer mais il se retint. Il ne voulait surtout pas se dévoiler trop tôt. Il ne fallait pas que Remus se doute de ce qu'il ressentait réellement.

Voyant que Remus acquiesçait vivement, il entreprit de fouiller dans le sac aux merveilles. Il sourit en voyant le pot de chocolat fondu.

- Ferme les yeux, souffla-t-il en regardant Remus.

Celui-ci le fit immédiatement, les joues rouges d'excitation. Il entendit Sirius fouiller dans son sac puis s'approcher de lui. Son cœur loupa un battement alors que Sirius s'installait à califourchon sur ses genoux.

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ? insista-t-il.

- Ou… Oui, balbutia Remus, d'une voix étranglée.

Il luttait pour garder un minimum de self-control, pour ne pas se jeter purement et simplement sur lui, mais la tâche était ardue avec un Sirius Black aguicheur qui se tenait sur ses cuisses. Soudain, il sentit un tissu fin, de la soie lui semblait-il, sur les yeux.

_Il était en train de lui bander les yeux !_

- Sirius tu…

Il ne put continuer car un doigt se posa sur ses lèvres.

- Chut, murmura Sirius. Tu veux un avant-goût, je t'en donne un. Alors tais-toi et savoure mon p'tit loup.

Moins de dix secondes plus tard, il entendit Sirius dévisser un pot, et il sut tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait. Il pouvait sentir les douces effluves du chocolat.

Sirius plongea une cuillère dans le pot de chocolat et l'approcha de la bouche de Remus.

- Ouvre la bouche, ordonna-t-il doucement.

Remus s'exécuta sur-le-champ et la referma une fois la cuillère à l'intérieur. Il avala ou plutôt savoura le chocolat fondu, luttant pour ne pas gémir. Sirius savait très bien ce qu'il faisait, il connaissait la dépendance de Remus pour le chocolat.

Mais, alors qu'il savourait sa _drogue_, il se figea quand Sirius se rapprocha pour lécher le coin de sa bouche où des petites gouttelettes s'échappaient.

S'il n'y avait que ça.

Mais non, tout en le _léchant_, il se frottait lascivement sur son entrejambe -qui était déjà bien dur en vérité.

Il gémit doucement contre sa bouche alors que Sirius accentuait ses douces tortures.

Puis, quand Sirius se recula, il grogna de frustration, arrachant un sourire attendri à Sirius.

- Tu… Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? gémit Remus.

- Tu as eu ton avant-goût, déclara Sirius, la voix rauque. Pour le reste, il faudra patienter jusqu'à ce soir… et là…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, faisant haleter Remus d'impatience. Il finit par se relever et, après avoir détaché le ruban qui lui cachait la vue, il lui fit un clin d'œil et partit vers les escaliers -non sans avoir récupérer son sac avant bien sûr.

Remus, encore sonné par ce qu'il venait de _subir_, ne remarqua même pas que James venait de s'asseoir en face de lui et qu'il le regardait d'un air entendu.

- Vu que je viens de voir partir Sirius et qu'il avait un grand sourire aux lèvres, je suppose que c'est à cause de lui que tu es… euh… dans cet état, fit-il, faisant sursauter le loup-garou.

Remus le regarda, l'air de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire. Il avait l'esprit en déroute totale. _Blackout_ général.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? insista James.

Remus rougit violemment, alors qu'il cherchait quoi dire à son ami. Il n'était pas encore assez extraverti pour raconter à James ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il n'avait pas honte, non, mais c'était quand même délicat de raconter ce genre de choses.

Il finit par prendre une décision, la plus sage possible. Battre en retraite. Il se leva, les joues rouges, et fixa la porte des yeux.

- J'vais faire un tour, marmonna-t-il, sans regarder James.

James, avec un sourire amusé, décida de monter en haut, pour voir la tête de son meilleur ami. Il entra dans le dortoir et alla s'installer sur son lit. Sirius était dans la salle de bain, donc aucun bruit ne filtrait.

Se doutant de ce qu'il était en train de faire, il attendit bien sagement.

Quand Sirius sortit enfin, il ne parut même pas surpris de le voir. Il fit semblant de rien et alla fouiller dans son coffre pour se trouver quelque chose de sexy -mais pas trop- à se mettre pour le soir même.

- Ça va mieux ? s'enquit James.

- Pardon ?

- Je te demande si ça va mieux maintenant.

- De quoi tu parles ? Bien sûr que je vais bien, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

- Vu l'état dans lequel tu as mis Moony -bien joué d'ailleurs-, je pense que tu devais être dans le même état, c'est pourquoi tu t'es subitement isolé dans la salle de bain. Donc, je te demande si tu vas mieux !

- Arrête de te foutre de moi Prongs ! Mais, pour répondre à ta question, oui je vais mieux ! Merci de t'inquiéter pour ma santé.

- C'est mon rôle après tout. Tu devais être sacrément frustré quand même pour en venir à faire ça… ça devait être chaud bouillant.

- Oh arrête ! Tu n'étais pas mieux avec Lily je te signale. Tu as été frustré pendant sept longues années… pas trop mal à la main ?

- Non ça va. Mais excuse-moi, mais à onze ans, je ne pensais pas à ça !

- Ok. On va dire que ça a commencé depuis la quatrième année alors. Trois ans c'est long.

- Tu peux parler ! Toi aussi tu l'aimes depuis la quatrième année.

- Oui mais moi c'était un amour chaste… à l'époque.

James éclata soudainement de rire.

- Tu parles ! Tu mouillais -et tu mouilles encore d'ailleurs- ton pantalon chaque fois que tu penses à lui.

- La ferme Potter.

Ce qui ne fit que renforcer le rire de James. Hilarité qui dura deux bonnes minutes durant lesquelles Sirius s'évertua à fouiller dans son coffre.

- Bon, fit James une fois calmé, sinon, pourquoi tu l'as autant chauffé ?

- Il voulait un avant-goût pour ce soir, marmonna Sirius, la tête au fond de sa malle.

- Oh ! Et c'est quoi ?

- C'est… privé.

- Oh allez te fais pas prier Sirius !

- Tu n'as qu'à regarder dans le sac si tu y tiens tant !

- Merci.

James se leva et se précipita sur le sac aux merveilles. Il l'ouvrit alors que Sirius se redressait pour regarder sa réaction.

A peine vingt secondes plus tard, James releva la tête, les sourcils haussés.

- Wow… on peut dire que tu fais fort dans le romantisme et l'érotisme là !

- Trop ? s'inquiéta Sirius.

- Non… Je ne pense pas… Ça n'a pas eu l'air de le déranger ce que tu lui as montré.

Sirius sourit mais, rien que d'y repenser…

- C'est pas vrai ! Jamais ça ne redescend chez toi ?

oOo

**Le soir, **

Ayant finalement réussi à trouver une tenue sexy dans sa malle, Sirius avait mis une bonne heure à se préparer. Heureusement, il s'y était pris en avance, comme ça, il avait pu aller dans la chambre secrète des maraudeurs pour tout préparer pour ce soir.

A peine entré, il jeta un sort de verrouillage sur la porte. Si Remus décidait de venir en avance, il ne pourrait pas voir ce qu'il avait préparé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'enquit soudain la voix du dit-Remus derrière lui.

Sirius sursauta et se retourna vivement pour lui faire face.

- Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- J'ai demandé le premier, répondit Remus, avec un petit sourire.

- D'après toi ? Je viens préparer pour ce soir.

- Oh !

- Alors ?

- Quoi ?

- Ben et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Après ton show de tout à l'heure, je suis allé faire un tour, mes pas m'ont conduit ici c'est tout.

- Tu t'es branlé ?

- Sirius ! protesta-t-il vivement, en rougissant.

Le dit-Sirius ricana en voyant la subite rougeur de son loup-garou préféré mais s'abstint de dire quoi que ce soit. Il fallait d'abord qu'il trouve un moyen d'éloigner Remus –sans le vexer- pour le laisser à sa mise en place.

- Tu veux peut-être que je te laisse tranquille pour ta préparation ? s'enquit subitement Remus.

_« Je l'aime ce mec ! »_

- Je ne voudrais pas que tu crois que je te vire !

- Ne t'en fais pas. Je te connais à force, tu aimes tellement les surprises que je ne vais pas gâcher ton plaisir. Je peux bien patienter une heure.

- Va à la bibliothèque, je suis sûr que tu réussiras à trouver un livre que tu n'as pas déjà lu trois fois, se moqua gentiment Sirius.

Pour toute réponse, Remus lui tira la langue et sortit, non sans avoir jeté un regard au sac que tenais son ami.

Sirius soupira et déballa toutes les affaires du sac. Bougies, encens, paire de drap, huile de massage, boules effervescentes pour le bain, bandeaux de soie, un sac de pétale de rose et le fameux pot de chocolat.

Il prit les bougies (roses, rouges et jaunes sensées symboliser l'amour, la passion et l'amitié) et les déposa un peu partout dans la pièce. Sur les tables de chevets, sur la table basse devant le canapé, sur les quelques meubles, partout où il pouvait.

Il fit de même avec l'encens aux senteurs tropicales, il en mis beaucoup moins que les bougies cependant. Il avait bien suivi les conseils de la vendeuse qui lui avait assuré que le mélange des couleurs et les senteurs des tropiques auraient un effet plus que favorable dans sa quête de séduction.

Rasséréné, Sirius s'était empressé de les acheter. Puis, il avait continué par une paire de drap de soie d'un beau rouge bordeaux. Là aussi, la vendeuse l'avait rassuré sur le choix de la couleur. Au début, elle lui avait conseillé un vert sombre mais il avait aussitôt refusé.

Il était hors de question qu'ils fassent l'amour dans un drap vert ! C'était la couleur des serpents ! Elle n'avait rien dit face à son cri horrifié et lui avait alors proposé le rouge bordeaux.

Donc, après les bougies et l'encens, Sirius fit le lit avec le nouveau drap. Il voulait que tout soit absolument parfait.

Bien sur, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Remus tombe amoureux de lui avec quelques bougies, de l'encens et un drap en soie. Mais, il espérait bien qu'il comprenne que comparé à son abruti de petit-ami, lui, il voulait le rendre heureux -de toutes les façons possibles et inimaginables.

Il disposa quelques pétales de roses sur le lit, bien décidé à créer un cadre romantique pour cette soirée.

Une fois le lit terminé, il s'attaqua à la salle de bain.

Un des nombreux avantages de la pièce secrète des Maraudeurs, c'était la salle de bain. Elle fonctionnait comme la salle sur demande, il suffisait de penser à une salle de bain particulière pour l'obtenir dès qu'on ouvrait la porte.

La dernière fois, il avait demandé une douche. Cette fois ci, il avait une idée bien précise de ce qu'il voulait.

Il ouvrit la porte et découvrit ce à quoi il s'attendait. Une magnifique salle de bain, qui contenait une baignoire suffisamment large pour que deux personnes puissent _s'amuser_ dedans.

Il fit couler un bain chaud, y rajouta pleins de petites boules effervescentes aux différentes senteurs tropicales et installa le pot de chocolat sur le rebord.

Alors que le bain se remplissait, il prit le sac de pétales de roses, et les jeta -par poignée- dans l'eau.

Il espérait vraiment que Remus serait sensible à tout ça. Bon, peut-être qu'il en faisait un peu trop, mais mieux valait trop que pas assez.

Il vérifia une dernière que tout était bien en place et sortit de la pièce. Il eut à peine le temps de faire un pas dehors qu'il le vit, l'objet de ses fantasmes, assis par terre contre le mur. Il avait les yeux fermés, on aurait pu croire qu'il dormait.

- Il n'y avait rien à la bibliothèque ? s'enquit-il.

Remus sourit et ouvrit les yeux.

- J'avais pas envie d'y aller en fait.

- Tu as attendu là tout ce temps ?

- Ouais ! Tu n'as pas été long en même temps.

- Quand même ! Bref, allez viens c'est prêt, dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Remus l'accepta et se releva. Mais, Sirius, qui avait prévu le coup, tira un peu plus fort pour coller Remus contre lui. Tout en le gardant contre lui, Sirius recula pour entrer dans la pièce. Il ferma la porte avec son pied et, aussitôt, il plaqua Remus contre la porte et approcha ses lèvres pour réclamer un baiser.

Remus y répondit avec ferveur, et enroula ses bras autour de son cou.

- Va falloir que je me calme, ce n'est pas comme ça que ça doit se passer, murmura Sirius contre ses lèvres.

- Moi ça me va très bien, répond Remus sur le même ton.

- N'essayez pas de m'amadouer Monsieur Lupin, ça ne marchera pas. Nous devons suivre le programme à la lettre.

Remus pouffa de rire et laissa Sirius l'entraîner dans la pièce. Il s'émerveilla de l'ambiance qui y régnait.

_« C'est tellement… romantique »_ songea-t-il en admirant les bougies disposées un peu partout.

Il était en train de respirer l'encens quand Sirius l'attrapa par la main pour l'entraîner vers la salle de bain, qu'il avait laissé entrouverte.

- Tu auras le temps d'admirer la déco plus tard !

Remus hocha la tête et entra dans la salle de bain. Il s'émerveilla encore une fois.

- Tu t'es surpassé dis-donc.

- C'est pas grand chose, marmonna Sirius, cachant sa gêne en refermant la porte.

- Si vraiment… c'est wow ! Si je ne te connaissais pas mieux, je jurerais que tu essayes de me séduire, rigola-t-il.

La mine de Sirius s'affaissa mais il se contrôla assez vite. Il était décidé à tenter le tout pour le tout !

- Ça te semble si improbable que ça ?

Remus se retourna, surpris.

- Ben… Tu peux avoir n'importe qui juste en claquant des doigts, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu…

- Ok. Je crois que ce refrain là, je le connais déjà par cœur. Et si pour une fois, tu arrêtais de penser que tu es moche et banal hein ?

Remus baissa le regard, tout penaud. Sirius lui prit le menton pour lui relever la tête.

- Est-ce que je t'ai déjà menti ?

Remus secoua la tête, en signe de dénégation.

- Alors, pourquoi tu ne me crois pas quand je te dis que moi je te trouve beau et désirable ?

- Tu… Tu ne me l'as jamais dit… enfin pas comme ça…

- Je te le dis maintenant. Tu es beau Remus. Tu es sexy si tu veux tout savoir. Alors, maintenant, au moins devant moi, arrête de te dénigrer.

Remus hocha la tête, les joues rouges mais intérieurement ravi.

- On commence ? proposa Sirius.

Remus hocha de nouveau la tête, plus vivement cette fois. Sirius s'approcha donc de lui et attrapa le bandeau de soie qu'il avait posé à côté du bain.

Il le mit le plus délicatement possible sur les yeux de Remus et commença à le déshabiller.

- Tu ne crois pas que c'est injuste ? s'enquit subitement Remus, alors que Sirius venait de finir de le déshabiller.

- Quoi ?

- Tu me vois nu, et moi j'ai les yeux bandés !

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu ne m'auras pas si facilement !

- Hein ?

- Ta p'tite moue boudeuse, le ton plaintif, ça ne marchera pas.

- On parie ?

- Tout ce que tu veux !

Remus sourit et prit un air torturé.

- Siiiiiiriiiuuuus !! le supplia-t-il.

- Je… ça marchera pas !

- Je t'en priiie !! C'est pas juuuste !!

- Arrête ça !

- Pourquoi ça marche ?

- Pas du tout.

- Siiiiiiriiiuuuus ! recommença-t-il, bien décidé à l'embêter.

- Ok, ok ! Mais juste pour le bain ! Après, tu le remettras, c'est bien clair ?

- Oui ! assura Remus avec un grand sourire.

Sirius lui retira son bandeau. Remus se retourna illico pour déshabiller Sirius. Celui-ci le regardait faire, n'arrivant pas à y croire. Remus remarqua son regard et s'arrêta.

- Quoi ? fit-il en rougissant. Je...

Mais Sirius ne le laissa pas terminer sa phrase, il prit ses mains et les posa sur sa chemise.

- Rien du tout, murmura-t-il. Continue.

Remus le fit, se demandant quand même à quoi pouvait bien penser Sirius. Une fois qu'il eut fini, Sirius se recula pour entrer dans le bain. Il tendit sa main à Remus pour qu'il vienne également.

Remus attrapa sa main et s'assit juste devant lui. Il pouvait sentir son érection contre ses fesses et rien que ce contact l'électrisait. Par pudeur –totalement invraisemblable après la semaine qu'ils venaient de passer-, il couvrit son entrejambe avec de la mousse. On ne savait jamais qui pouvait entrer à l'improviste.

Il entendit Sirius pouffer derrière lui et cela le fit rougir de honte. Il sursauta quand Sirius posa ses mains sur son ventre et le força à se reposer contre son torse. Il se laissa aller alors que les mains de Sirius se baladaient sur son corps.

Puis, une main disparue et attrapa le pot de chocolat. La deuxième main se retira également.

- Penche la tête en arrière, murmura Sirius.

Remus obéit, et ouvrit doucement la bouche alors qu'il aperçut le doigt -enduit de chocolat- de Sirius. Il l'attrapa et se retint de gémir alors qu'il goûtait pour la deuxième fois à sa _drogue_.

- Tu aimes ça hein, susurra Sirius au creux de son oreille.

Pour toute réponse, Remus ferma les yeux et se mit à sucer le doigt de son ami tout en frottant ses fesses contre son érection.

Il entendit Sirius gémir avant d'accentuer le mouvement. N'en pouvant plus, Sirius posa sa main droite sur le sexe de Remus et entama un va-et-vient au rythme des frottements lascifs de son ami.

Celui-ci eut un hoquet de surprise mais, à peine deux petites secondes plus tard, il gémissait comme un débauché. Sirius continua sa douce torture, tout en continuant de mettre du chocolat sur son doigt pour atterrir dans la bouche de Remus.

Puis, il enleva sa main de l'intimité du châtain, pour la remonter sur son ventre.

- Caresse-toi, lui demanda Sirius.

Sans réfléchir, Remus obéit. Il ne s'attarda pas sur le fait qu'il ne s'était encore jamais branlé devant qui que ce soit, il se lança et posa sa main sur son entrejambe. Ils accélèrent encore la cadence et finirent par jouir à quelques secondes d'intervalles.

Sirius l'attira contre lui et Remus renversa sa tête en arrière, sur l'épaule de Sirius. Soupirant de bonheur -à la limite de ronronner de bien-être-, Sirius eut toutes les peines du monde à se taire. Il avait tellement envie de se déclarer en cet instant. Lui murmurer un 'je t'aime' timide mais néanmoins sincère.

Mais malheureusement, il savait comment le châtain réagirait. Il n'était pas intéressé par lui, ne saurait pas comment lui dire, se sentirait gêné en sa présence... et ça sonnerait le glas de leur amitié.

Finalement, pour éviter de craquer et de s'endormir comme ça, il redressa doucement Remus et se pencha pour attraper le gel douche. Il en mit sur sa paume et commença à le frictionner doucement. Au fur et à mesure, ses mains vagabondèrent sur son torse, puis le ventre avant de dévier plus bas.

Remus renversa la tête en arrière, son sexe reprenant de la vigueur avec les caresses de plus en plus audacieuses de Sirius.

Puis, Sirius retira vivement sa main pour se mettre debout dans la baignoire. Remus l'imita après quelques secondes de surprise.

Ils sortirent du bain, sans un mot, même si Remus était extrêmement frustré. Sirius sortit une énorme serviette du placard et emmitoufla Remus dedans. Il en sortit une autre pour lui. Il se sécha rapidement et attacha la serviette autour de ses hanches.

- Prêt pour le deuxième round ? susurra-t-il en lui lançant un regard coquin.

- T'en a prévu combien ?

- Effrayé ou impatient ?

- D'après toi ?

- Si tu ne me dis rien, je ne peux pas deviner !

Remus ne répondit pas, trop occupé à essayer de ne pas rougir. Sirius comprit et arbora un sourire canaille, ce qui accentua la gêne de Remus.

Le brun s'approcha de lui, et, doucement, il entreprit de le soulever. Mais, ce fut sans compter sur Remus, qui, gêné, s'était écarté.

- Qu... Sirius !?

Sirius posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Remus pour le faire taire.

- Laisse-toi faire... chuchota-t-il.

Il passa un bras derrière ses genoux et un à sa taille, avant de le soulever avec une facilité déconcertante.

- Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?!

- Je t'emmène dans la chambre.

- Je peux marcher tu sais.

- Tu as dis que tu ne voulais pas gâcher mon plaisir !

- Ok, soupira Remus. Fais-toi un tour de rein, c'est ton problème après tout !

Pour toute réponse, Sirius éclata de rire.

- Tu pèses 50 kilos tout mouillé et tu...

- 58 ! corrigea Remus, les lèvres pincées.

- Ok... 58 kilos tout mouillé, c'est pas ton poids plume qui va me tuer.

Remus ne put retenir un grognement, il se renfrogna, l'air vexé.

- Eh ! Ce n'était pas une insulte.

- Tu laisses quand même sous-entendre que je suis trop maigre, rétorqua Remus.

- Moi je t'aime comme tu es, lâcha Sirius instinctivement.

Il se fustigea mentalement en sentant Remus se raidir dans ses bras. Néanmoins, il décida de ne rien dire, ne voulant pas nier ou s'enfoncer davantage. A la place, il déposa délicatement Remus sur le lit au drap de soie et fila directement à la salle de bain pour récupérer le bandeau.

- On fait quoi maintenant ? s'enquit doucement Remus alors que Sirius revenait dans la pièce.

- Maintenant, on passe aux choses sérieuses, répondit Sirius en exhibant fièrement le bandeau. Cette fois, pas question d'essayer de m'amadouer... je vais te mettre ce bandeau et tu vas le garder jusqu'à ce que je décide de te l'enlever.

- Mais...

- Pas de mais, le coupa Sirius.

Il vint s'asseoir à califourchon sur le châtain, et entreprit donc de lui bander les yeux.

- Après tout, murmura-t-il à son oreille, être allongé sur un lit confortable, les yeux bandés, complètement nu, abandonné, à la merci de son partenaire... c'est excitant non ?

- Tu me ferais presque peur là !

- Peur ? Pourquoi ? Ce n'est que moi !

- C'est pour ça que j'ai dit 'presque'. Mais ça a un côté flippant quand même.

- Aie confiance en moi.

- Si ce n'était pas le cas, ça ferait longtemps que je me serai enfui crois-moi.

Sirius sourit, touché par ses paroles. Il se redressa quand il eut fini de mettre le bandeau et mit trois doigts devant les yeux de Remus.

- Combien j'ai de doigts ?

- Trois ?

Sirius se pencha à nouveau pour vérifier qu'il avait bien mis le bandeau.

- Et maintenant ?

- Trois ?

- Non quatre ! sourit Sirius. C'est bon, on peut passer à la deuxième étape.

Remus hocha la tête et se concentra pour ne pas paraître trop enthousiaste alors que Sirius profitait de sa cécité temporaire pour le dévorer des yeux sans craindre pour sa couverture.

Il finit par prendre l'huile de massage pour l'étaler sur le torse de Remus, le tripotant à son aise. Tout y passait, le torse, le ventre, les cuisses, les mollets, les pieds puis de nouveau le torse.

- Retourne-toi Moony, souffla Sirius.

Remus le fit, savourant le massage plutôt intense de Sirius. Celui-ci continua donc son 'tripotage' sur le dos. Il s'attarda sur le bas des reins puis, fit exprès de sauter les fesses pour aller directement aux cuisses.

- Sirius ! grogna Remus.

- Oui ? fit Sirius, avec toute l'innocence dont il était capable.

- Plus haut !

- Ici ? demanda Sirius en posant ses mains sur son dos.

- Non ! Plus bas !

- Ah ici ?

- Tu le fais exprès hein ? grogna Remus alors que Sirius venait de poser ses mains juste au dessus de ses fesses. Avoue !

- Mais c'est toi qui…

- Sirius ! Plus bas ! Mais pas trop… oui là… gémit-il, Sirius venant subitement de poser ses deux mains sur ses fesses.

Il malaxa ses fesses quelques minutes, puis, il le retourna sur le dos.

De sa baguette il attira le pot de chocolat jusqu'à lui et en mit sur les tétons de Remus, ce qui le fit frissonner.

Sirius s'appliqua à les lécher consciencieusement, torturant Remus qui gémissait comme un damné.

Il mit du chocolat un peu partout sur son corps, pour lécher ensuite. Il finit par prendre sa baguette pour éviter que Remus ne soit gêné par la sensation collante du chocolat.

- Sirius…

- Détends-toi Moony…

- Dépêches-toi !

- Je me fais plaisir ! Tu n'as qu'à savourer.

Sirius descendit plus bas, et s'appliqua à le torturer un peu plus. Il lécha son sexe, de haut en bas, puis de bas en haut, avant de le prendre en bouche et de commencer un lent va-et-vient.

Finalement, quand il sentit que Remus n'était pas loin de craquer, il se releva et s'allongea sur lui et l'embrassa.

Remus écarta instinctivement les jambes tout en répondant au baiser de Sirius. Il était totalement en transe. Sirius avait raison, les yeux bandés… c'était tellement grisant. Il était totalement à la merci de Sirius et il adorait cette sensation.

Chaque caresse, chaque baiser le faisait frissonner. Toutes les sensations étaient multipliées par mille. Il sut à ce moment là qu'il pourrait très vite devenir dépendant de ce genre de sensation.

Quand Sirius commença à le préparer pour ce qui allait suivre, il eut la surprise de ne pratiquement pas sentir de douleur. Il gémit de plaisir et d'impatience, bougeant les hanches en même temps pour faire comprendre à Sirius qu'il voulait plus.

Beaucoup plus.

Sirius fut comprendre le message car, quelques secondes plus tard, il entrait en lui, doucement.

Remus se cambra soudainement et posa ses mains sur les hanches de Sirius pour l'attirer encore plus contre lui, _en lui_.

Sirius accéléra le rythme quand Remus se mit à le supplier d'aller plus vite, et plus fort.

A ce rythme là, ils ne tardèrent pas à jouir ensemble, à quelques secondes près.

Sirius s'allongea à côté de Remus et lui enleva son bandeau, avec les dernières forces qu'il lui restait.

Remus allait pour se lever, mais Sirius l'en empêcha.

- Reste avec moi, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Remus se lova donc tout contre lui, soupirant de bien-être.

Ils finirent par s'endormir, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

**Le lendemain matin, **

Ils dormaient toujours comme des bienheureux quand, James, arborant une mine grave, rentra dans la pièce.

Il s'approcha doucement du lit et marqua un temps d'arrêt devant le tableau qui s'affichait devant lui. Ses deux amis, endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, comme des amoureux.

"_Ils ont l'air tellement bien ! songea-t-il. Il va me détester. Désolé Sirius."_

Il s'approcha encore et se pencha pour poser sa main sur l'épaule de Sirius.

- Siri ! chuchota-t-il.

Remus ouvrit subitement les yeux et, en voyant James et constatant sa propre nudité, il poussa un cri paniqué avant de se cacher sous les couvertures.

Sirius, réveillé par le cri de Remus, ouvrit les yeux. Il vit tout de suite son meilleur ami.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? marmonna-t-il à James, avant de bailler.

- Euh... désolé de t'avoir fait peur Rem... mais je ... c'est juste que...

- ...

- Que quoi ? insista Sirius, alors que Remus était toujours sous la couette.

- McPhee est là ! finit par lâcher James.

Remus sortit automatiquement la tête de sous la couette, les yeux exhorbités.

- Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il...

- Fout là ? Je ne sais pas. Il m'a juste dit qu'il était pressé de te voir.

James se retourna alors que Remus sautait du lit pour courir jusqu'à la salle de bain. James fit alors face à son meilleur ami. Celui-ci était complètement figé. Ca se voyait qu'il prenait énormément sur lui pour ne rien montrer de ses sentiments.

James allait s'approcher de lui quand Remus revint dans la pièce, habillé. Il jeta un regard à Sirius, mais celui-ci fit semblant de bailler pour faire croire qu'il ne réagissait pas parce qu'il était trop crevé.

Remus remercia James et fila hors de la pièce pour retrouver son petit-ami.

Restés seuls, Sirius finit par se rallonger alors que James vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Ca va mon vieux ?

- A merveille, souffla celui-ci, amer.

- Siri...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise James ? Non je ne vais pas bien. Tu avais raison ok ? Le rêve est fini. Tout est fini. _Je_ suis fini.

* * *

**_A suivre..._**

* * *

_Mis en ligne le dimanche 28 septembre 2008._


	7. Conclusion

**Esclaves des sens**

* * *

**Disclaimer :** _Rien n'est à moi ! Tout est à JKR et l'idée de départ vient d'un défi trouvé par MissJaD !_

**Dédicace :**_ A __**Tayplayrock**__ et à __**MissJaD**_

**Personnages inventés :**_ Taylor McPhee, Serdaigle de 7ème année._

**Idée de départ du défi :**_ Remus est coincé au lit, Sirius veut le décoincer._

* * *

**Chapitre 7**** : Il faut pratiquer pour ne pas perdre la main.**

* * *

_- Siri..._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise James ? Non je ne vais pas bien. Tu avais raison ok ? Le rêve est fini. Tout est fini. Je suis fini._

* * *

- Ne dis pas ça, murmura James, en posant sa main sur son épaule.

- Je ne dis que la vérité, soupira Sirius. Le pire c'est que j'y ai cru.

- A quoi ?

- Au fait qu'il pourrait tomber amoureux de moi. Il aurait pu se dire que j'étais mieux que ce Serdaigle de pacotille. Mais il est beaucoup plus sensé que prévu. Ca ne m'étonne pas de lui, termina-t-il en souriant affectueusement.

Ce fut la phrase de trop pour James. La colère monta soudainement en lui, suite aux paroles de Sirius. Il lui attrapa les épaules pour le secouer comme un prunier.

- Tu vaux beaucoup plus que McPhee tu m'entends ?! Il n'y a pas de comparaison possible, tu es largement plus intéressant que lui ! Mets-toi bien ça dans le crane !

- Alors pourquoi Remus le préfère lui ? geignit Sirius, luttant contre les larmes.

- Je ne sais pas, murmura James, toute colère envolée.

- Toute façon c'était trop beau pour durer... J'ai vraiment eu l'impression qu'il tenait à moi... plus que comme un ami je veux dire...

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Siri, soupira James en accentuant la pression de ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Il n'y a rien à dire... Tu pourrais me laisser seul s'il te plait ? lui demanda Sirius, l'air défait.

- Mais...

- Ca va aller James. J'ai juste besoin d'être seul pour digérer tout ça.

- Ok… Mais je veux que tu m'appelles si tu as besoin de parler ou autres. Peu importe la raison. Ok ?

Sirius hocha la tête avant de se recroqueviller sous la couverture.

James se leva, en prenant bien soin de placer le miroir magique -que, Sirius et lui, avaient créés spécialement pour se parler de deux endroits différents- sur la table de chevet, bien en évidence. De cette façon, si Sirius se sentait seul, il le trouverait et James serait près de lui très vite.

Il sortit de la pièce, déprimé car malgré tout ce qu'il avait dit, il n'avait pas réussi à aider son frère de cœur.

Peu importe ce qu'il pouvait dire en fait, rien, hormis le temps, n'aiderait Sirius.

* * *

**Pendant ce temps-là, **

Paniqué au-delà des mots, Remus courait pour retrouver Taylor. Il n'était pas particulièrement pressé de le voir mais son côté gentil ne voulait pas le faire attendre trop longtemps.

Quand il était sorti de la chambre des Maraudeurs, il avait failli y retourner pour demander à James où Taylor l'attendait. Mais, l'idée de faire face à Sirius l'en avait empêché. Il était sacrément trouillard pour un Gryffondor.

Comment être naturel en la présence de Sirius après la semaine qu'ils venaient de passer ? Il ne pourrait plus jamais le regarder de la même façon. Comment le pourrait-il ? C'était impossible. Maintenant, quand il le verrait, il savait qu'il ne cesserait de repenser à cette semaine. C'était inévitable.

D'ailleurs, rien que de repenser à hier soir le faisait rougir comme une collégienne. Et, sans qu'il puisse se contrôler, il se mit à sourire béatement.

Sourire qui s'effrita à la vue de son petit-ami, adossé contre un mur devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Remus s'arrêta subitement, à l'angle du couloir. De là, Taylor ne pouvait le voir.

Il se colla contre le mur pour reprendre son souffle et essaya de se calmer. Il ne savait pas encore avec précision comment faire. Au fond de lui, Remus savait ce qu'il devait faire, mais mettre en application ses idées, c'était une autre paire de manche.

Il ne l'avait jamais fait après tout. Sirius et James étaient les pros, pas lui, ni Peter. Parfois, il se faisait vraiment l'effet d'être un boulet. Un boulet coincé.

Après quelques minutes, il prit une grande inspiration et se composa un visage serein avant de s'avancer. Taylor le vit immédiatement et, avec un grand sourire, s'avança à son tour vers lui.

- Salut ! souffla Remus.

- Salut Remus ! Surpris de me voir si tôt ?

- A vrai dire… oui, répondit Remus, ne voulant pas lui mentir. Tu ne devais rentrer que la veille de la rentrée non ?

- Oui mais je m'ennuyais de toi ! Et puis, j'avais hâte de constater tes progrès pour ce que tu sais ! minauda Taylor.

* * *

James venait de sortir de la chambre secrète, plus déprimé que jamais. Comment pouvait-il aider son frère ? Il devait trouver une solution, un moyen de lui rendre sa joie de vivre.

En premier lieu, il devait parler avec Remus. Savoir si celui-ci était vraiment attaché à l'autre abruti de McPhee. Et, surtout, savoir ce que Remus ressentait pour Sirius.

Si ce n'était que de l'amitié, voire du désir ou… s'il ressentait un peu plus que ça. Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net, pour Sirius.

Il savait que plus rien ne serait comme avant. Mais, malgré les inconvénients, Sirius ne regretterait jamais sa proposition. Il ne la regretterait pas car, cela voudrait dire, regretter cette semaine passée avec lui. Et ça, James savait que c'était impossible.

Sirius avait été trop heureux durant cette semaine. Jamais il n'avait vu une telle expression de bonheur dans les yeux de son frère de cœur. Ces petites étoiles qui avaient fait pétiller son regard. Ces sourires immenses qu'il ne cessait d'arborer quand Remus ne le regardait pas.

Et James était prêt à tout pour retrouver ce Sirius là. Lui redonner les énormes sourires et les étoiles dans ses yeux. Il le ferait. Il irait voir Remus pour lui parler entre quatre yeux.

Tout en continuant d'avancer vers la salle commune de sa maison, il réfléchissait à un plan pour acculer Remus dans un coin et le faire parler.

Il n'eut pas à réfléchir bien longtemps, car, en arrivant près du portrait de la Grosse Dame, il entendit des éclats de voix. Il s'approcha et sourit en distinguant la voix de Remus.

Aussitôt, il se lança un sort de silence ainsi qu'un sortilège anti-odeur. C'était indispensable s'il ne voulait pas que Remus ne le sente ou l'entende. Il se colla contre le mur et tendit l'oreille.

* * *

_- Oui mais je m'ennuyais de toi ! Et puis, j'avais hâte de constater tes progrès pour ce que tu sais ! minauda Taylor._

- Euh… on pourrait peut-être en parler ailleurs non ? suggéra Remus, au comble de la gêne.

- Pourquoi ? Y'a personne après t… oh je vois… Petite canaille ! sourit-il.

- Qu… Quoi ?

- Tu veux qu'on aille dans un coin plus tranquille non ? Pour que tu me montres tous tes progrès !

Dans son coin, James s'empêcha mentalement d'intervenir pour frapper l'autre abruti. A la place, il se concentra sur Remus. Il remarqua que celui-ci n'avait pas l'air d'avoir apprécié non plus la dernière partie de la phrase.

- Non je…

- Fais pas ton timide, susurra Taylor en le plaquant soudainement contre le mur.

Avant que Remus n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Taylor l'embrassa tout en laissant ses mains dévier plus bas.

Remus ferma les yeux, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, mais le repoussa presque aussitôt. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Incroyable quand même non ? Il adorait quand Sirius l'embrassait, mais dès que c'était Taylor, il trouvait ça nul.

- Taylor je…

- Allez ne te fait pas prier Remus… Tu en meurs d'envie… murmura Taylor avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, plus sauvagement cette fois.

- J'ai dit non ! s'écria Remus en le repoussant une seconde fois.

- Montre-moi ce que tu as appris cette semaine mon petit chenapan.

Cette fois, Remus le repoussa fermement tout en grimaçant au surnom tout juste inventé.

- Mais quoi ? s'agaça Taylor.

- Tu pourrais parler d'autres choses un peu ? souffla Remus, légèrement agacé par l'insistance de Taylor. Je n'ai rien appris cette semaine. Rien qui ne t'intéresse. Et puis, j'ai dit non. Je n'ai pas envie. Il faut qu'on parle sérieusement.

- Mais… J'ai attendu ça toute la semaine, toi aussi. Alors…

- Non je n'ai pas attendu ça toute la semaine Taylor. J'évitais d'y penser pour ne pas me mettre à déprimer si tu veux tout savoir.

- Je vois… marmonna Taylor, déçu. Moi qui m'attendais à mieux, je constate que tu es comme avant. Aussi coincé et frigide.

_« Oh Merlin ! C'est une chance que Sirius ne soit pas là… »_ songea James, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- Déjà, je suis peut-être coincé mais je suis loin d'être frigide, asséna Remus. Tu ne t'es pas demandé si le problème ne venait pas de toi ? Ca ne t'as même pas effleuré l'esprit, hum ?

- Je n'ai aucun problème ! s'écria farouchement le Serdaigle.

- Et pourquoi ce serait forcément moi ? Il faut être deux pour faire l'amour tu ne crois pas ? Je n'étais pas tout seul dans ce putain de lit, grogna Remus.

_« C'est rare qu'il soit vulgaire… Sirius aurait adoré ça… » _songea James avec un énorme sourire appréciateur.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive bon sang ? s'écria Taylor.

- C'est fini Taylor.

- Quoi ?

- C'est terminé entre nous, répéta Remus, soulagé d'y être arrivé.

- Je ne comprends pas !

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ?

- Tout !

- Je ne veux plus sortir avec toi, ce n'est pas si dur que ça à comprendre.

- Mais… C'est ça que je ne comprends pas… Ca t'a pris comme ça… subitement ?

Pouvait-il lui dire ? Pouvait-il lui avouer que cette semaine avait été la plus belle et la plus érotique de toute sa vie… grâce à Sirius ?

- Je… J'ai beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers jours et…

- Et quoi ? Tu as réfléchi et d'un seul coup tu as décidé de me larguer ?

- Ecoute, ça ne vient pas de toi mais de moi !

- Putain mais c'est pas possible ! C'est quoi ton problème à la fin ?

- Y'a pas de problèmes ! s'énerva Remus. Toi et moi c'est fini un point c'est tout !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé bordel ? Je te laisse une semaine, je reviens et pouf c'est fini ? Je veux savoir ! cria Taylor, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- Il n'y a rien du…

- Y'a quelqu'un d'autre c'est ça ?

- Qu… Quoi ?

- C'est logique après tout. Pour quelle autre raison tu pourrais me quitter ?

- Taylor je…

Celui-ci ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, il le plaqua férocement contre le mur.

- Je te laisse une semaine et tu as été faire la putain avec d'autres gars ? cria-t-il en resserrant sa prise. Je te préviens, si c'est ça, qui que ce soit, je le tue ! Je ne laisserai personne m'enlever ce qui m'appartient ! Je n'ai peur de personne et surtout pas de tes amis les Maraudeurs ! Si tu crois que… mais… attends…

Remus ne dit rien, il était trop sous le choc. Il profita de l'inattention de Taylor pour se dégager et mettre un peu d'espace entre lui et son -désormais- ex.

- Ca ne peut être que lui… C'est logique après tout… La façon qu'il a de te regarder… Il te dévore des yeux… et son antipathie envers moi cache forcément quelque chose…

- Taylor je…

- C'est Black c'est ça ?

Automatiquement, l'image de Sirius s'insinua dans la tête de Remus, qui rougit, comme pour confirmer les doutes de Taylor.

- Oh putain c'est lui ?! Tu as couché avec Black ?! Alors que je te faisais confiance, tu as baisé avec Sirius Black ?!

James dut puiser dans toute sa volonté pour ne pas tuer McPhee. Comment pouvait-il lui parler sur ce ton ? Pourquoi Remus se laissait-il faire ?

Inconscient de ce qu'il passait à quelques mètres de lui, Taylor continuait d'incendier Remus.

- J'n'arrive pas à croire que tu es fait ça ! Et Black !! Si je le croise, je le tue !

- Tu le touches, je te tue ! grogna Remus.

- Tu le défends en plus ?

- Ecoute Taylor… C'est de ma faute ok ? Alors, déteste-moi si ça peut te soulager mais nous deux c'est fini !

- Hors de question ! Tu ne me quitteras pas pour Black !

- Je ne te quitte pas pour lui ! Il ne sait même pas que je l'aime !

Remus se figea, choqué de ce qu'il venait de dire. C'était sorti tout seul sous le coup de l'énervement.

- Tu… Tu l'aimes en plus ?

- Je…

- Tu ne peux pas me faire ça Remus ! Pas après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi ! s'écria Taylor, presque désespéré.

- Oh et qu'as-tu fais exactement ? A part me dénigrer, m'insulter et m'envoyer ce manuel cochon ?

- Je… Je l'ai fait pour toi ! Pour te motiver à t'améliorer ! Je ne t'ai pas demandé d'aller voir Black ! Tiens d'ailleurs… tu es frigide avec lui aussi ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas frigide… Je suis un peu coincé… mais seulement avec toi ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Je l'ai compris hier soir… si c'était aussi nul entre nous c'est parce que…

- Parce que quoi ? le coupa-t-il.

- D'un, il me respecte ! De deux, tu n'es pas lui… tout simplement. Je n'ai probablement aucune chance avec lui, mais je l'aime lui, pas toi. Alors on va en rester là… Trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre à humilier.

Colère, résignation, peur, joie… tout se mélangeait en Remus. Quand il vit que Taylor semblait enfin comprendre qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble, il tourna les talons et partit.

Il monta directement dans sa salle commune, murmurant le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame. Il alla se barricader dans son lit. Roulé en boule, il semblait enfin se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, et dire.

Lui qui se targuait d'être toujours raisonnable… sur ce coup-là, il méritait la médaille de la connerie. Il était tombé amoureux.

Amoureux de Sirius Black.

Sans qu'il puisse se contrôler, des larmes se mirent à rouler doucement sur ses joues. Il était maudit. Il continua de pleurer, déversant tout ce qu'il retenait depuis des semaines, des mois, voire des années, tout en se traitant continuellement d'imbécile.

* * *

James, une fois remis du choc de la révélation, se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Que devait-il faire en premier ? Aller parler à Remus ou tout raconter à Sirius ?

Il décida d'aller voir Remus en premier. Il devait être sûr à cent pour cent avant d'aller en parler à Sirius. Il ne voulait surtout pas lui faire de fausse joie.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit McPhee prendre la direction opposée, l'air hagard. Il ne s'en soucia pas. Il monta directement dans la salle commune puis, dans le dortoir quand il constata que Remus n'y était pas.

Il ouvrit la porte menant au dortoir pour la refermer aussitôt, le plus doucement possible. Il s'avança vers le lit de Remus, à pas de loup -si vous lui pardonniez l'expression.

Il prit sa baguette dans la poche droite de sa robe de sorcier et lança le contre-sort du silencio sur les rideaux du lit de Remus. Là, il entendit les reniflements et gémissements de son ami. Aussitôt, il ouvrit les rideaux d'un coup sec, faisant sursauter Remus.

- J…Jam…

- Oh Merlin Remus ! s'écria James, en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Il n'était pas très à l'aise. Autant quand il s'agissait de Sirius, il savait quoi dire –en temps normal-, autant avec Remus, c'était Sirius le spécialiste. C'était lui qui avait toujours réconforté Remus. Sans se parler, il suffisait qu'il soit là pour que Remus aille mieux. Et ça, il ne le remarquait que maintenant.

- Que se passe-t-il Moony ? s'enquit James, en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Remus secoua la tête, les larmes se tarissant peu à peu. Il ne voulait rien lui dire. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas que Sirius soit au courant. Et James disait _tout_ à Sirius.

- Tu sais, continua James comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, si tu me demandes de ne rien répéter, je suis prêt à te donner ma parole de sorcier.

Remus leva les yeux vers son ami, pour voir l'expression de son visage, comme pour juger de sa sincérité. Geste qu'il regretta instantanément. Depuis quand doutait-il de la parole de James ? Il tenait toujours parole.

- Je… J'ai un gros problème, bafouilla-t-il.

- Ecoute Remus. Je n'aurais sûrement pas dû, mais j'ai écouté ta conversation avec McPhee. Je suis arrivé à ce moment-là et j'ai tout entendu.

- Tout ? répéta Remus, craintif.

- Oui. Je sais que tu es amoureux de Sirius. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi ça te met dans un état pareil.

- Mais enfin, c'est comme si je venais de le trahir, s'écria Remus. Lui, il fait tout pour m'aider et je tombe amoureux de lui. Ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça. J'ai trahi son amitié.

- Tu n'as pas choisi de tomber amoureux Remus. Ça ne se choisit pas ce genre de chose. Ça te tombe dessus et puis c'est tout. Sirius peut le comprendre.

- Il ne doit rien savoir, paniqua Remus.

- Moony, en te taisant, c'est toi-même que tu trahis. Il faut toujours dire ce que l'on a sur le cœur. Sirius doit le savoir. De quoi as-tu si peur ? Qu'il te rejette ?

- Non. Ça, à la limite, je peux vivre avec. C'est juste que je n'ai pas envie de le perdre… en tant qu'ami, murmura Remus.

- Moony, Sirius tient trop à toi pour ne plus être ton ami, peu importe ce qu'il peut se passer. Peu importe ce qu'il ressent ou non pour toi, vous êtes amis. On est, tous les quatre, les Maraudeurs. Maraudeurs un jour, Maraudeurs toujours !

Remus eut un vague sourire et James jugea qu'il ne pouvait rien dire de plus. Il fallait qu'il le laisse réfléchir tranquillement.

- Je vais te laisser tout seul, pour réfléchir à tout ça. Juste une dernière chose, et après je te jure que je m'en vais.

Remus leva les yeux vers lui, attentif.

- Dis-lui. C'est important que tu lui dises ce que tu ressens. Pour toi. Pour que notre amitié ne soit pas détruite par des non-dits. Maintenant, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirai absolument rien. Je t'en fais le serment.

Remus hocha la tête, le remerciant du regard, puis se cacha sous la couverture, pour être tranquille.

* * *

**Une semaine plus tard,**

Et James tint parole. Durant la semaine qui suivit, il ne parla pas de cette discussion à Sirius. De toute façon, celui-ci était trop dans son monde pour écouter quoi que ce soit.

Il était tellement concentré à ne rien laisser paraître qu'il ne faisait pratiquement pas attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

Durant cette dernière semaine de vacances, Sirius passait ses journées assis à la fenêtre, à regarder dehors avec un air d'ennui profond.

Et Remus n'était pas mieux. Lui, il passait ses journées à la bibliothèque. C'était toujours ce qu'il faisait quand il voulait être seul. Au moins, là, il savait que ses amis les Maraudeurs ne viendraient pas le voir. Sauf en cas de blagues, ils ne mettaient jamais les pieds dans l'antre de la dragonne.

James et Peter étaient seuls, enfin en attendant le retour de leurs petites amies respectives.

D'un côté, Peter ne savait pas quoi faire pour les aider. James lui avait expliqué, mais lui avait promettre de ne pas s'en mêler. Il fallait que les deux têtus de service se débrouillent seuls.

De l'autre, James avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas aller voir Sirius pour lui dire de sauter sur Remus car ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Il avait promis, et il tiendrait sa promesse mais il lui arrivait bien souvent de vouloir la mettre de côté, ne supportant plus de les voir souffrir seuls, chacun dans leur coin.

Alors, il attendait. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre.

* * *

**Le soir,**

Sirius était allongé sur son lit, enfin seul pour déprimer tranquillement. Chaque jour, c'était la même chose. Comme un rituel. La journée, il essayait de faire bonne figure mais dès qu'arrivait le soir, il courrait presque jusque dans son lit pour déprimer.

Les yeux fermés, il luttait désespérément pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer. Rien que d'imaginer Remus, son Remus, dans les bras de cet abruti de Serdaigle lui donnait des envies de meurtres et/ou déprime.

Il poussa un énième soupir désespéré quand, tout à coup, une ombre se faufila rapidement dans son lit. Sirius ouvrit les yeux et s'apprêtait à engueuler copieusement James pour ne pas tenir sa promesse de le laisser tranquille ce soir quand, il se figea.

Ce n'était pas James. C'était Remus.

Et Remus pleurait. De voir son ami pleurer le fit sursauter. Aussitôt, il se décala pour lui faire de la place. Celui-ci s'empressa de s'enfouir sous les couvertures tout en se collant à Sirius.

Sirius passa ses bras autour de son ami et, ignorant son excitation grandissante, se contenta de le frictionner gentiment.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Moony ?

- Rien, menti celui-ci en reniflant.

- Bien sûr… Tu te faufiles dans mon lit, à minuit passé, en _pleurant_, mais tout va bien ! ironisa Sirius.

Remus, dérouté par le ton de Sirius, voulut se lever pour retourner dans son propre lit mais Sirius le rattrapa.

- Ne sois pas idiot Moony, si tu me dérangeais, je te l'aurais dit. Alors, raconte-moi.

- Il n'y a rien !

Sirius ne répondit pas. Une idée commençait à germer dans son esprit. Une idée qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout, mais pas alors vraiment pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? s'enquit Sirius, d'une voix glaciale.

- Quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que McPhee t'a fait ?

- Je… rien, marmonna Remus.

- Oh putain je vais le tuer ! vociféra Sirius en voulant se relever.

D'une simple poussée de la main, Remus le plaqua sur le matelas.

- Arrête Sirius. Taylor ne m'a rien fait !

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? Tu ne me feras pas croire que vous vous êtes contentés de baiser !

- Je n'ai pas _baisé _avec lui, Sirius… tu ne pourrais pas utiliser un vocabulaire un peu plus soft ?

- Pourquoi faire ? Ca revient au même après tout !

- Non ça ne…

- Peu importe. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

- Rien d'important. Ce n'est pas le sujet.

- Le sujet, c'est pourquoi tu es dans cet état-là ?!

- Justement. Ca n'a rien à voir avec lui. Enfin, un tout petit peu.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive alors ?

- J'ai un problème ! Enfin… plusieurs problèmes en fait… des tonnes de problèmes !

Remus se tut, se rendant compte qu'avec ce qu'il venait de dire, Sirius allait péter un plomb.

- Mais PUTAIN ! hurla-t-il.

_« Bingo »_ songea Remus. Il remit sa main sur le torse de Sirius, pour l'empêcher de bondir hors du lit pour courir frapper Taylor.

- Sirius, s'il te plaît !

- Bordel Remus ! Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi c'est toi qui aurait un problème et pas lui ? Il faut être deux pour ça ! Il ne peut pas se remettre en question pour une fois ?

- Je ne te parle pas de lui et moi. Il n'y a plus de problèmes avec Taylor puisque je l'ai quitté.

- Qu… Quoi ?

- Taylor et moi, c'est terminé depuis une semaine. Fin de l'histoire. C'est bon, j'en ai eu marre. On s'est pas vu pendant une semaine et, quand il revient, il ne pense qu'à une chose, savoir si oui ou non j'ai fait des progrès !

Voyant que Sirius n'avait que très moyennement apprécié la fin de la phrase, Remus s'empressa de poursuivre.

- Je te parle d'autres choses. D'autres problèmes beaucoup plus épineux que savoir si oui ou non je donne du plaisir à mon -désormais ex- petit-ami.

- A moi tu m'as donné du plaisir. C'est lui qui ne sait pas s'y prendre voilà tout.

Heureusement qu'ils étaient dans le noir. Lui, il voyait bien mais pas Sirius et donc il ne pouvait pas remarquer les joues rougies de Remus. Il remerciait Merlin pour ça.

- Bref, où en étais-je ?

- Tes problèmes ! répondit Sirius, en souriant étrangement.

- Ah oui. Donc ils sont assez conséquents quand même.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute.

- Depuis le début ? Ok, alors en premier il y a ma lycanthropie. Ne grogne pas Sirius, pour toi ce n'est peut-être pas important mais pour moi si. Ca me bouffe de l'intérieur. Et une fois hors de Poudlard, qu'est-ce que je vais devenir moi ?

- Comment ça ?

- Je n'aurais jamais d'emploi stable Sirius. Si je trouve un boulot, je ne pourrais pas le garder plus d'un mois. Car, après tout, qui voudrait employer un loup-garou ?

- Moi !

- Quoi ?

- Ecoute, je comptais t'en parler plus tard mais tu m'y obliges alors… marmonna Sirius avant de prendre une grande inspiration. L'été dernier, j'ai acheté un grand local et j'ai pensé l'aménager en bar/pub. Je pourrais même le diviser en deux. Un côté bar/pub et un côté salon de thé/librairie. Et qui mieux de nous quatre connaît les livres et apprécie le thé à sa juste valeur ?

- Je…

- Tu n'es pas obligé de donner une réponse maintenant, murmura Sirius. Réfléchis-y si tu le veux bien !

- C'est oui !

- Oui ?

- Oui !

- Cool !

- Merci Sir…

- Non ! Je ne donne pas dans la charité Remus. Tu seras mon associé parce que je t'a… je te considère comme un de mes meilleurs amis. Et puis, c'est toi qui me rends service. Si tu n'étais pas avec moi dans ce coup-là, ma petite entreprise coulerait en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour dire Quidditch. Je n'ai aucune notion de l'argent, donc je compte sur toi pour me freiner.

Remus sourit, puis, sans prévenir, les larmes recommencèrent à couler sur ses joues.

- Eh ! Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer ! paniqua Sirius.

Remus secoua la tête et prit plusieurs grandes inspirations pour essayer de se calmer. Quand ce fut à peu près bon, il leva les yeux vers Sirius.

- C'est le deuxième problème c'est ça ?

- Non, le deuxième c'est ma timidité, murmura Remus.

- On a déjà parlé de ça il me semble, grogna Sirius.

- Je ne te parle pas que du sexe Sirius. Je parle dans la vie en générale. Je suis trop timide. Tu te rappelles en première année ? Si vous n'étiez pas venus vers moi, jamais je n'aurais fait le premier pas ! On ne serait peut-être pas amis à l'heure actuelle.

- Ta timidité fait partie de ton charme Remus. Tout comme Peter. Tandis que moi ou James, notre exubérance fait partie du notre. Ta timidité te rend très attachant Moony. Ce n'est pas un défaut pour moi. Troisième problème ? demanda-t-il tout sourire.

Remus ne put s'empêcher de sourire face au comportement de Sirius. Il était clair qu'il jubilait sur place de pouvoir rembarrer tous ces soi-disant problèmes.

- Troisième problème, ma naïveté, dit-il, avec un sourcil haussé, l'air de dire 'démerde-toi avec celui-ci'.

- Ah, sujet épineux que voilà ! fit Sirius, en essayant de garder un air sérieux.

- Arrête de te moquer de moi !

- Ok. Hum… ta naïveté… là franchement. Ouais, ok. Tu es naïf. Mais est-ce vraiment un défaut ? Je ne sais pas. Parce que d'un côté, ouais, ça peut être handicapant…

- Surtout quand tu es si naïf que tu te mets à sortir avec un abruti qui n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine, le coupa Remus.

Sirius sursauta et lui fit un énorme sourire approbateur.

- C'est plus du handicap là, c'est carrément un…

- Ne termine pas ta phrase Sirius.

- Ok. Bref, ta naïveté c'est un mix entre un défaut et une qualité. Car elle te permet de garder une part d'innocence mais en même temps, elle peut-être très dangereuse –comme sortir avec un abruti.

Remus sourit, secrètement ravi d'être là, contre Sirius, pour une discussion à cœur -presque- ouvert.

- Personnellement, je bénis ta naïveté. Sans elle, on ne serait pas amis à l'heure actuelle.

- Pardon ?

- Tu as tendance à voir des choses bien dans des personnes peu recommandables. On parlait de ton abruti d'ex, mais moi aussi.

- Je ne…

- Laisse-moi finir Moony. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien ! J'ai fait des choses nulles dans ma vie, des choses mauvaises. Je crois que tu peux attester, toi plus qu'un autre. J'ai failli faire de toi un assassin Remus. Et, sans ta naïveté, tu ne m'aurais jamais pardonné. Parce que je sais qu'avec mon impulsivité, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que je fasse des tonnes d'autres conneries. Et puis…

- NON MAIS TU TE RENDS COMPTE DE CE QUE TU ME DIS LA ? hurla Remus, faisant sursauter Sirius.

- Calme-toi Moony je…

- Ne me dis pas de me calmer Sirius ! fit-il d'une voix glaciale. Je suis à deux doigts de t'en foutre une là !

- Mais…

- Tu dis que tu es mauvais ? Alors si tu es si mauvais que ça, pourquoi as-tu emmerdé James pendant des semaines pour le convaincre de devenir animagus pour moi ? Oui je suis au courant que c'est toi qui as eu l'idée. Ensuite, pourquoi tu es près de moi chaque lendemain de pleine lune, pour me donner les premiers soins et me couvrir avant l'arrivée de Me Pomfresh ?

- Je…

- J'ai pas fini ! Tu es toujours là quand j'ai des soucis. Et tu m'as aidé quand je me suis trituré les méninges à cause de Taylor. Tu es là ce soir, pour m'écouter patiemment alors que tu devrais être en train de dormir. Tu as toujours été là Sirius. Concernant ta connerie l'année dernière, j'ai pardonné parce que je sais que tu n'as pas réfléchi à ce que ça impliquait pour moi. Franchement Sirius, tout le monde rêverait d'avoir un ami aussi mauvais que toi !

Sirius se contenta de le regarder, soufflé par sa longue tirade.

- C'est bon j'ai fini.

- Encore une fois, je bénis Merlin pour ta naïveté. Bref, changeons de sujet, rajouta-t-il devant les gros yeux de Remus. Quatrième problème ?

Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Remus pour reprendre le contrôle de soi-même ; minutes pendant lesquelles Sirius se contenta de l'observer avec une moue désolée. Il n'aimait pas le mettre dans des états pareils.

- Bien, souffla-t-il. Quatrième problème : je suis amoureux.

Blackout général. Sirius resta figé, la bouche ouverte.

- Sirius ?

- Oui ? Excuse-moi… c'est pas vraiment un problème ça non ? murmura-t-il, la gorge nouée.

- Si. Parce que je suis amoureux d'un mec qui est totalement inaccessible.

- Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, personne n'est inaccessible ! A moins qu'il ne soit que hétéro alors là oui c'est…

- Non il est gay, c'est pas le soucis. Je sais que je pourrais lui plaire, pour… enfin tu vois quoi !

- Le cul ?

- Ouais, marmonna-t-il, tout rouge. Franchement tu pourrais faire un effort.

- C'est un peu vite oublier la façon dont tu viens de me parler, ricana Sirius. Bref, ce n'est pas le sujet. Continue.

- Oui. Donc, il pourrait s'intéresser à moi à ce niveau là, mais pas plus. Et c'est là le problème. Moi je suis tombé amoureux de lui mais lui, il est quasiment allergique à l'amour. Un peu comme toi en fait.

- Je ne suis pas allergique à l'amour ! protesta Sirius.

- J'ai dit un peu comme…

- Non ! Je ne suis pas du tout allergique à l'amour ! Je suis capable d'aimer Remus ! Et ce n'est pas parce que jusque là je n'ai pas eu de vraies relations que j'en suis incapable !

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te vexer.

- Pas grave, marmonna-t-il. Continue.

- Bref, je suis amoureux d'un garçon quasi-inaccessible. Et enfin, mon cinquième problème, je ne sais pas comment lui dire.

- Oula. Je ne suis pas vraiment le meilleur dans cette catégorie. Je veux dire, je n'ai jamais eu à draguer qui que ce soit. En général, ce sont eux qui viennent vers moi.

Et puis, il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'aider Remus à draguer son futur mec.

- Mais… vu que tu es tout à fait capable d'aimer, tu pourrais t'imaginer amoureux en ce moment non ? insista Remus.

- Oui je pourrais, murmura Sirius.

- Alors, tu dirais quoi à celui que tu aimes ?

- Je… Je lui dirai que je l'aime tout simplement.

- J'aimerais bien. Mais ce n'est pas aussi simple. Disons que… j'ai peur du rejet bien sûr mais c'est surtout que… c'est un de mes amis tu vois, je n'ai pas envie de perdre son amitié. Ce serait trop dur.

- Un de… tes amis ? Tu… Oh Merlin… Tu…

- Sirius, je t'en prie, ne panique pas ! C'est venu tout seul, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, l'implora Remus, les larmes aux yeux. Je ne voulais…

- Tu… TU AIMES JAMES ? hurla Sirius.

A vrai dire, il hurlait parce que sinon il risquait de se mettre à chialer et ça, c'était tout à fait hors de question.

- Qu… Quoi ? bafouilla Remus.

- Tu… Merlin… Remus… James il… hétéro… il… je…

- Je ne suis pas amoureux de James !

- Il est… Il n'est pas… enfin… oh bordel, je vais lui arracher les tripes !

- SIRIUS !

Celui-ci sursauta, et tourna son regard désespéré vers Remus.

- Je-ne-suis-pas-amoureux-de-James !

- Mais… tu as dit…

- Que j'étais amoureux d'un de mes amis, quasi-inaccessible et _gay_ !

Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Sirius, pour que cette phrase prenne enfin tout son sens dans sa tête.

- Tu…

- Oui.

- Peter n'est pas gay.

- En effet.

- Oh !

- Je suis désolé Sirius. Je te jure sur tout ce que tu veux que je ne t'embêterai pas avec ça. Je veux juste qu'on reste amis. Je n'ai pas fait exprès, c'est venu comme…

- Remus ? le coupa Sirius.

- Oui ?

- Tais-toi.

Remus ferma la bouche et le fixa, craintivement, dans l'attente d'un signe, d'une réponse claire.

- J'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi. Tu comprends, je n'ai pas un grand cerveau et je crois qu'il s'est… comment dire… un peu déconnecté…

- Sirius, tu commences à me faire peur là…

- J'ai besoin que tu me le dises clairement.

- Je…

Sirius le regardait droit dans les yeux, une lueur vraiment étrange dans le regard.

- Je t'aime Sirius, murmura Remus, en baissant la tête.

- Ok… Pince-moi maintenant.

Les larmes menaçaient de couler d'un instant à l'autre, mais Remus tint bon. Il voulait une réponse claire. Et là, Sirius était vraiment bizarre, comme en attestait sa demande. Il le fit néanmoins. Il le pinça, assez fort, comme pour le punir d'être si bizarre.

- Ok… Donc, je ne suis pas en train de rêver…

- Sirius, je sais déjà que tu ne m'aimes pas. J'ai juste besoin d'une réponse claire pour savoir à quoi m'en tenir. Je ne t'embêterai pas avec mes sentim…

Une paire de lèvres le coupa dans sa phrase. Sirius était en train de l'embrasser. Une fois le premier choc passé, il répondit au baiser, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Sirius rompait le baiser pour lui murmurer des 'je t'aime' avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Il était dans un autre monde. Il eut encore envie de pleurer, mais cette fois de soulagement. Et c'est en sentant ses joues mouillées, et les mains de Sirius qui passaient tendrement sur son visage, qu'il sut qu'il pleurait déjà.

Le reste de la nuit ne fut que mots doux, baisers parfois doux, parfois passionné. Ils ne firent rien d'autre que se câliner et se dire qu'ils s'aimaient. Pour une raison inconnue, Sirius avait stoppé toute tentative de plus de la part de Remus.

Ils finirent par s'endormir, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, la tête de Sirius enfouit dans le cou de Remus, qui arborait un grand sourire.

* * *

**Le lendemain matin, **

James, qui avait programmé son réveil, se réveilla au son mélodieux d'un morceau de piano joué par sa mère. Ca ne lui était encore jamais arrivé de mettre son réveil un samedi matin, mais Lily revenait aujourd'hui. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il soit en retard.

James, la tête encore plus ébouriffée que d'habitude, mit ses lunettes et se leva. Machinalement il jeta un coup d'œil au lit de Sirius, puis de Remus et enfin de Peter. Puis, il revint sur celui de Remus, actuellement vide de tout adolescent.

Aussitôt, il repensa à la semaine passée, et l'énorme découverte qu'il avait faite. Remus était amoureux de Sirius. Et Sirius déprimait car il croyait à tort que Remus était de nouveau avec McPhee.

Il prit sa carte pour essayer de localiser Remus. Il espérait qu'il ne soit pas en train de déprimer tout seul dans son coin.

Il chercha immédiatement dans la bibliothèque, puis dans le parc et enfin dans les couloirs. Au bout de dix minutes, il revint enfin sur la case dortoir et ce qu'il y vit le stupéfia. Remus y était. Pas dans son lit non. Dans celui de Sirius. _Avec_ Sirius.

Il déposa la carte sur son lit et s'approcha du lit de son frère de cœur. Il entrouvrit délicatement les rideaux et sourit en les voyants, enlacés.

Sentant un courant d'air, Sirius ouvrit les yeux. Il sourit, presque béatement, en constatant qu'il était dans les bras de Remus, quand, un 'hum, hum' le fit sursauter. Il tourna la tête pour regarder son meilleur ami.

- Il m'aime, gloussa Sirius.

- Je sais, sourit James. Je suis super content pour vous deux.

- Merci Jam… Comment ça tu sais ? Comment tu peux le savoir, il me l'a dit que cette nuit !

- Je… Je l'ai entendu le dire à McPhee la semaine dernière, puis je lui ai demandé confirmation.

- Et tu ne m'as rien dit ? s'indigna Sirius.

- Je lui avais promis Sirius. Tout comme tu m'as fait promettre, il y a trois ans, de ne pas lui révéler tes sentiments. Je tiens mes promesses. Alors non, désolé mais je ne pouvais pas te le dire.

Sirius hocha la tête puis, haussa les épaules. Après tout, ça lui importait peu. Maintenant il était au courant, c'était le plus important. Maintenant, il savait que son amour était réciproque, et ça le remplissait de joie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit à McPhee ? s'enquit Sirius.

- Je lui ai dit qu'on avait couché ensemble et que j'étais tombé amoureux de toi, répondit Remus d'une voix ensommeillée.

Sirius tourna la tête vers lui avec un grand sourire.

- Mais il ne sait pas qu'on est ensemble hein ?

- Parce que vous l'êtes ? demanda James.

- Ouais, répondit fièrement Sirius. Je lui ai demandé cette nuit et il a dit oui.

James lui sourit en retour et, après un dernier signe de la main, referma les rideaux pour aller prendre sa douche.

Sirius s'installa confortablement sur le côté, de façon à pouvoir contempler son _petit-ami_ sans se faire de torticolis. Se sentant observé, Remus ouvrit les yeux et lui offrit un magnifique sourire.

- J'arrive pas à y croire, murmura Sirius, en passant sa main sur la joue de son petit-ami.

- J'ai été long à me l'avouer, répondit Remus. Pour moi, je n'avais pas le droit de te faire ça. C'était comme une trahison après ce que tu venais de faire pour moi.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au juste ?

- Ben… Tu sais, les cours… tout ça.

Sirius éclata de rire et se rapprocha un peu plus de lui, jusqu'à enfouir son nez dans le cou de Remus.

- Tu sais, j'ai beau considérer James et Peter comme mes meilleurs amis, au même titre que toi, je ne leur aurais jamais proposé _ça_.

- Quoi ?

- Comprends-moi Moony. C'était le moment ou jamais. C'était ma chance de pouvoir te serrer contre moi, et pouvoir mettre en pratique toutes mes idées lubriques avec toi en premier rôle. Je me suis proposé parce que c'était toi.

Remus eut un énorme sourire. Il se sentait étrangement fier. Sirius ne s'était proposé pour l'aider que parce que c'était lui ! Juste _lui_.

Alors que les mains de Sirius se faisaient de plus en plus baladeuses et coquines, Remus le repoussa.

- Pourquoi cette nuit tu n'as rien voulu faire ? demanda-t-il.

- Parce que c'était notre première nuit, avoua Sirius, le nez enfoui dans les cheveux de Remus, trop gêné pour le regarder. Et puis, tu crois que je ne m'intéresse à toi que pour le sexe. Et franchement, _franchement_ c'est vrai que quand on fait l'amour, c'est le pied. Mais je t'aime vraiment. Et, je suppose, que c'était ma façon à moi de te le prouver.

- Quand on fait l'amour ? Je croyais que tu préférais le mot « baiser » ?

- Avec les autres oui. Pas avec toi.

Remus ne put retenir un gloussement. Jamais il n'aurait cru que Sirius pouvait dire des choses si… si… romantiques.

- Mais dis-moi, si Taylor n'était pas revenu… tu avais prévu autre chose ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu avais prévu encore beaucoup de leçons ?

- C'était plutôt au gré de mes fantasmes.

Remus hocha la tête.

- Et, en guise de conclusion tu avais prévu quelque chose ?

- Ouais… Un précepte… Un peu une sorte de conseil…

- C'est quoi ?

Pour toute réponse, Sirius se redressa pour se pencher vers sa table de nuit. Il ouvrit le premier tiroir et en sortit un bout de parchemin. Il le relut et le tendit à Remus, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, gêné.

Remus le prit et le lut.

___________________________

_« __**Leçons :**_

_**Prologue :**__ Apprendre à apprécier son corps. __**Strip-tease.**_

_**1.**__ Première approche en douceur. __**Douche coquine.**_

_**2.**__ Faire monter le désir. __**Jeux de dés érotique.**_

_**3.**__ Apprendre à avoir de l'assurance. __**Dictateur.**_

_**4.**__ Apprendre à faire confiance en son partenaire & découverte. __**Soumission & sens.**__ (Chocolat pour le rendre fou)_

_**5.**__ Apprendre à se détendre, les jeux coquins à deux. __**Professeur/Etudiant.**_

_**6.**__ Redécouverte des sens, suite 4. __**Sous-vêtements comestibles **__(chocolat, fraise…)._

_**7.**__ Jeux de rôle. __**Médicomage/Patient. »**_

La liste continuait encore, et encore. Il semblait que Sirius ait énormément de fantasme avec Remus comme premier rôle. Remus les lut toutes une par une, rougissant violemment à certaines, haletant d'impatience pour d'autres et, enfin, s'arrêta sur la conclusion.

_**« Conclusion :**__ Si jamais, par miracle, il tombe amoureux de moi : __**Il faut pratiquer pour ne pas perdre la main. **__Ne surtout pas lui dire s'il retourne avec son crétin de petit-ami__. »_

_______________________________________________

Les joues rouges, Remus leva les yeux du parchemin pour regarder Sirius. Celui-ci préférait regarder ses mains.

Il se mit à califourchon sur lui, s'attirant un regard mi-surpris, mi-appréciateur de Sirius, puis il mit le parchemin face aux yeux de Sirius.

- Lis la dernière phrase, lui ordonna Remus.

- Ne surtout pas lui dire s'il…

- Non, celle juste avant.

- Il faut pratiquer pour ne pas perdre la main, fit docilement Sirius, la voix rauque.

Remus sourit et déposa le parchemin sur la table de nuit.

- Demain, on montrera à tout le monde que l'on est ensemble parce que je sais que tu meurs d'envie de le faire savoir à mon crétin d'_ex_ petit-ami.

Sirius hocha vigoureusement la tête, avec un énorme sourire.

- En attendant, j'ai bien l'intention de m'améliorer encore et de faire toutes ces merveilleuses choses qui sont écrites. Mais, pour l'instant je veux juste obéir.

- Qu… Quoi ?

- Il faut pratiquer pour ne pas perdre la main, n'est-ce pas ?

Sirius déglutit et hocha la tête, les yeux embrumés par le désir.

- Alors… pratiquons !

* * *

_**¤ THE END ¤**_

* * *

_Um… Hello ?_

…

_Je sais, je suis (ENCORE) en retard. J'avais promis de ne pas être longue et finalement, j'ai été vraiment longue._

_Je suis sincèrement désolée. Mais quand l'inspiration n'est pas là, elle n'est vraiment pas là. Je n'arrive pas à me forcer à écrire, et de toute façon, le rendu aurait été vraiment horrible._

_Donc, j'écris quand je vais bien, quand j'en ai envie et surtout quand j'ai les idées. J'ai pioché un peu dans certains commentaires, mais en fait, j'ai fait une fin totalement différente de ce que j'avais imaginé en commençant cette fic. C'est beaucoup plus gnan-gnan que je l'avais imaginé lol Mais bon... un peu de guimauve dans ce monde de brute ne peut que faire du bien !_

_Bref, tout ça, pour dire : Merci à tout le monde pour les reviews. Vous êtes tous des anges. J'en attendais pas autant à vrai dire. Parce que je ne vois pas énormément de fic dans ce rating là._

_Que voulez-vous, moi j'adore ce rating lol Je suis une grande perverse haha !_

_Bref, pour me faire pardonner mon énorme retard, j'ai fait un loooong dernier chapitre. 19 pages Word quand même, ce n'est pas rien. J'espère que vous serez contents !_

_¤ ¤ Sinon, j'en profite pour faire de la pub, mais si vous voulez en savoir plus sur mes prochaines fics, direction __mon blog__ (lien homepage). ¤ ¤_

_Ah et sinon, vous pouvez me proposer des défis, mais partez sur des idées de OS, parce que j'ai beaucoup de fics en chantier. Par contre, ne vous attendez pas à ce que j'accepte tout ! Je suis parfois très difficile. Enfin, plus d'infos sur mon blog. _

_Gros gros bisous tout le monde ! Et encore merci pour les reviews !_

_Mrs Boulette++_

_PS : Merci à MissJaD pour m'avoir trouvé ce défi qui s'est transformé en PWP géant ! lol_

* * *

_Publié le Mardi 9 décembre 2008._

* * *


End file.
